


Love and War [Lumine x Kody]

by ShadowKitsune (PersonaShipper123)



Category: Lumine (Webcomic)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), But only like 1 or 2 years aged up, M/M, On Hiatus, Originated from my Wattpad account, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Personality Swap, Violence, Werewolf, Witch - Freeform, basically the comic but different, that entire tag right there is so freaking pointless wtf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonaShipper123/pseuds/ShadowKitsune
Summary: Lumine never thought he'd ever be a body guard. Sure he was great at combat, surprisingly great at using his second form to his advantage, but never in his life had he once had the thought cross his mind.He especially never thought of falling in love with the witch he was protecting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow Lumine lovers! So, this fic crossed my mind when I was reading the comic and I decided to torture myself with another fanfic that piles onto my other fifty thousand others. ಥ⌣ಥ 
> 
> Anyways, just to clear some things, Kody and Lumine's personalities are switched so Kody is a happy little cinnamon roll, and Lumine is a cute little emotionless bean (Don't ask why I referred to them as that cause even I don't know). 
> 
> And they're about fourteen or fifteen years old. Oh yeah and I might not use that line thing that shows that time passed or pov changed and I'm gonna be using something else.
> 
> «» = time passed 
> 
> »« = pov change 
> 
>  
> 
> That is all and now on with the story!

"Get the hell out of here!" 

Lumine landed harshly on the ground as the man yelled. He sat up from the hard ground and rubbed his head. "Ow- Bah-?!"

A heavy object impacted onto his face and his head fell back to the dirt from the harsh hit. 

"And don't you dare come back!" Lumine grabbed his backpack off his face and sat up to give death glares at the man. "You've only been causing trouble for the past two months!"

"A loyal body guard my ass!" the man spat. "You almost killed me multiple times!" Lumine stared at the large man while clenching his bag. "Now get lost! You useless mutt!"

The door slammed and the wolf flinched at the sudden noise. He sighed in defeat before he stood. He began to walk off of the premises of his ex boss and passed two boys.

"Oh kiddo? You finally kicked out?" Lumine gripped his bag strap as he tried to block the snickers and the conversation they were having.

 

**«»**

 

It was now nightfall and the werewolf had nowhere to go. He sat against a brick house and mentally mouthed off the boss that kicked him out.

“ _Seriously! He could've at least paid me...!”_ Lumine sighed. “ _Then I wouldn't have to sleep outside... Guess I should try to get some sleep..."_

His eyelids felt heavy and he drifted off to sleep.

 

**»«**

 

“Where's the train station?” Kody walked the streets in search for some direction of where the train station was. He looked around frantically like a lost puppy until his green eyes landed on a sleeping weredog who looked around his age. 

"Maybe I could ask him...!" Kody then was already one foot from the sleeping stranger in hope that he would be able to lead him to the station.

"Urm... H-hey," Kody murmured. The weredog didn't budge. Kody grumbled at his quietness. "Hey." He tried again with more 'hmph' in it. The boy didn't move again. Kody sighed as he crouched so he was eye-level with the weredog.

"Hey. Hey!"

This, the white-haired teenage boy awakened to. He jolted awake. "W-wha...!" Kody sighed with relief.

"Finally...!" the weredog stared at Kody with his expressionless blue and yellow eyes. "Hey, what're you doing in a place like this?"

The boy looked like he was thinking of an answer while Kody awkwardly stared. "If I'm bothering you, I'll leave and find someplace else."

The white haired was quick to stand and was about to leave the area. 

"W-wait...!" Kody called. The stranger stopped. "Do you know where the train station is?"

 

**»«**

 

Train station? 

"Uh, think so. Why? You lost or something?" Lumine asked with a bored expression. The green-eyed stranger nodded and stood.

"Yeah, I was visiting the city with my dad and I got lost. Our car is parked by the train station," the werewolf raised his eyebrow slightly. "So... Can you maybe take me there?" 

"Don't you have a phone or something?" 

"It died..."

"Uh..." Lumine stared at the boy and was ready to reject, but there technically wasn't any harm in helping this boy right? "Fine. I guess... I don't have anything better to do anyways..." the stranger beamed.

"Great! Lead the way,"

 

**«»**

 

“ _Dead end, really?!”_

"You've got to be kidding me...!" Lumine growled. "I could've sworn it was here..."

"Um..." he heard the kid mumble. Lumine sighed and looked around him for anything that might spark his memory.

"Dammit... Which way was it-"

"Hey," the werewolf turned his head and saw an older male standing behind them. "What are you two brats doing here? It's already past your curfew,"

 _“Excuse me?”_ the boy mentally sassed. He sighed at his limited sass options. "We're just trying to find the station is all,"

The guy looked like he was up to only mischief and Lumine was prepared to defend himself in anyway. "Well you're far from it."

 _“Thanks for the newsflash!”_ Lumine scowled. "Well duh." He glanced at the stranger he was leading and then back to the stranger number two. "Buh bye."

The wolf walked by the stranger—along with his "friend"—but was stopped by the idiotic baboon's arm that was blocking their way.

"Hold on, wait a second." 

"What? We're in a hurry here," Lumine heard a small little mumble come from the joyous teenage boy behind him. 

"C'mon, I'll make a deal with you. I'll show you the way to the train station if you pay me."

Lumine gave him an irritated look. "Um, yeah no. We'll manage by ourselves."

"Don't worry, I won't ask for much."

"I don't have any money. Even if I did I wouldn't give it to you," 

The man tilted his head and Lumine glared at him. "Sorry, but I can't let you two pass without paying me first," he gave off a small smirk. "Since I really need the money."

"Then why don't you get a job or something and earn it?" the brunette behind Lumine suggested. Lumine gave a side glance and then his eyes narrowed. 

"...you bum." the wolf stared at the man and crossed his amra.

The man visibly had his vain bulge out and he angrily smirked as he spoke. "I tried to be nice..." Lumine rolled his eyes, "but you kinda touched a nerve there so, meet my two friends,"

The guy displayed his arm out and the two boys looked over and saw two weredogs in their form, growling and snarling. 

"Who will bite your limbs off if you don't do as I say...!" 

"But we said we didn't have any money!" a voice chirped behind Lumine. 

The man gritted his teeth. "Liars! You gotta have something valuable on you!" He looked at the bored Lumine and reached out while overstepping the line of personal space. "Gimme your backpack!"

Lumine instinctively bit the hand of the stranger and the man jumped back, groaning in agony. "Y-you brat!"

"Touch my bag again and I'll be the one to take that hand off." Lumine straightened his spine and shot daggers at the mugger.

"Why you little-...! Get them!"

The two dogs approached the young werewolf and Lumine heard footsteps backing up behind him. His gaze shifted from the blue-fur to the red-fur. 

"Guess I have no choice, I'll have to fight...!"


	2. Chapter 2

Lumine felt his body transform into his other form as this pink fluffy smoke surrounded him and the others. 

"Wha...?"

"What's with this smoke?"

He opened his eyes and his paw slammed—well, it was technically a tap—on the ground and his ears twitched and his tail lightly brushed on the ground from its swish. 

The smoke cleared and the two weredogs stared awkwardly as well as the man. Lumine had a lightbulb go off in his head as he realized what he looked like in this form. 

 _“You've gotta be freaking kidding me...! Why the hell can't I transform properly?!”_ Lumine looked at his small paws and then looked behind him to look at his small wolf pup form. 

"Aah! It's you!" the man gasped, pointing his finger at the werewolf. Lumine looked at him with a confused yet bored expression. 

The two other weredogs looked at the man and transformed back. The blue raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you know this midget?"

_“‘Midget’!?”_

"Yeah! That guy stole my wallet!" Lumine's ears twitched in curiosity and the two dogs had their ears lightly pinned to their head.

"Your wallet?"

_“Wallet? What is he... Wait,”_

 

**Lumine sighed as he sat on the bench staring at his lap, lost in thought.**

_**“Dang it, I couldn't find a job... What am I gonna do?”** _

**Lumine scratched the back of his neck. _"Guess I'll have to sleep outside again-... Huh?"_**

**Lumine's eye landed on two adults—at least they look like adults—and saw that the man in the hoodie successfully slipping a wallet out of the woman's purse.**

**_“Did he seriously just get away with stealing that person's wallet? They didn't even notice...”_ Lumine stared at his lap with an expressionless face. _“Well... it isn't my problem...”_**

**Lumine looked at the man and his fists clenched his shorts.**

 

**As his small paws tapped the concrete, he could hear the man snickering.**

**Lumine growled as he jumped onto the man's head and caused him to fall face first into the sidewalk. Lumine snatched the wallet and ran back where he came from.**

_**“Can't believe I got myself into this mess... I need to find the owner before he stands...”** _

 

_“But that was three months ago...!”_

"That wallet wasn't yours, it was that woman's. You stole it...!" Lumine spat. "I only took it back to the owner you moron."

"Yeah right! I bet you kept the money for yourself!" 

"I did not. I returned it, in case you didn't hear me."

"Whatever! You still stole from me and sent me face first into the damn sidewalk!" 

"You deserved it. With a monkey brain like that, you would've done it by tripping over your feet...!" Lumine shook his head in annoyance to this conversation. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has EVERYTHING to do with this! It gives me a better reason to beat the both of you and take your stuff!"

Lumine growled. "Well maybe, you should learn to earn your damn money instead of resorting to stealing, you incomprehensible baboon...!" The man began to charge at the young werewolf.

"You're seriously pissing me off, mutt!" Lumine watched as he got closer. "JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!"

 

**»«**

 

Kody watched the adorable puppy jump out of the way just before the man could kick him. But unfortunately, the weredog got kicked anyways by the other foot. 

The white puppy rolled out onto Kody's foot and tried to get up, but fell back down. The brunette gave a low gasp and crouched down to look at the injured weredog. 

"You okay...?!" he whispered. The dog growled and Kody stood up and backed up, causing the pup to land harshly on the ground. 

"Wow, even though your friend here is hurting," Kody looked up and saw the man snickering. "you back away and don't do anything?"

"B-but he's not my friend... I don't even know him." Kody mentally kicked himself for saying that. 

"Hah! How cold! Pretending you don't know him so you could save yourself! Even I wouldn't do that to my friends!"

Kody stared at the three strangers helplessly. "Well, you don't seem to have anything good on you so..." the bully reached down and grabbed a bag that lay on the floor. "This backpack will have to do."

Kody heard a brushing noise on the ground and saw that weredog getting up. He dashed to the man and the bag. 

"Don't. Touch. My. Bag!" Kody stared in awe as the dog's sharp fangs dug into the man's arm, causing him to drop the backpack.

"AAAH! NOT AGAIN!" Kody watched the man struggle with the angered white puppy and then eventually swung his arm. "LET GO!"

The dog flew away from the group and harshly rolled and bounced on the hard concrete floor until he rolled into familiar hands.

"What a sad sight," Kody stared at his dad as he picked up the hurt puppy and stared at the group of bullies. "Young adults stealing and beating up teenagers..."

"Get out of my sight." emerald green flames danced around his hand and partially himself as he gave a murderous look. "Or I'll curse you."


	3. Chapter 3

Lumine's senses slowly sharpened enough for him to realize what happened in the last few minutes. He was being held by someone—maybe a witch since there was green light in the corners of his eye—and his body ached no matter how much he denied it mentally. 

"Wh-who the hell do you think you are?!" someone asked—was it the stranger who kicked him? "This is none of your business!"

A chuckle came from above the wolf. "Oh, but of course it is! Who in their right mind would ignore something like this?"

 _“I would...”_ Lumine thought bitterly. He turned his head and saw the stranger grit his teeth as his friend next to him whispered something that was heard by his wolf ears. 

"Dude I think we should get out of here... That guy's a witch..." the man who kicked Lumine glared at the ma- the witch that was holding the wolf.

"Like I care! Some silly spells aren't enough to scare me!"

"You're _insane_...!"

The witch shifted. "I see you aren't a smart one," Lumine suppressed a snicker, "a wimp like you wouldn't survive more than five seconds if you were to challenging a witch."

Lumine watched as the stranger began to fume from anger. "Wim-?! That's it!" he began to charge, "I'M GONNA BEAT YOU UP!"

Lumine closed his eyes and waited for some type of magic to happen. Suddenly, a loud ‘ka-boom’ was heard and Lumine's eyes burst open at the noise. He looked at the witch's hand. There were those green whisps from before. He looked at where the strangers were. The main one was on the ground—looking like he just saw a ghost—and there was green flames slowly leaving, as well as dying, the lightly burnt ground.

"That was a warning shot. Next time I won't miss," Lumine had to hand it to the witch, he had skills.

One of the weredogs took the guy's arm. "C'mon! L-let's go...!"

And with that, the three bullies were running away from the witch. Lumine watched for a moment before realizing he was still being held by a complete stranger. 

"Can you put me down now?" Lumine asked—well, technically demanded.

"Oh! Right," the witch's other hand grabbed him by his ribs and then did the same with his other, and set him on the ground. "There you go!"

A small growl came from the werewolf before the pink smoke was back. He opened his multi-colored eyes and crossed his arms. He sighed _. “What a waste of my night...”_

He turned around and gave his usual bored stare. "Thanks I guess..." _“Even though I could've handled it...!”_

"No problem!" 

"Why'd you let them go, dad?" Lumine's attention turned to the other boy. Lumine forgot he was still here. 

The witch turned and had his hands on the other's shoulder with a concerned parent expression. "I finally found you! Why did you wander off by yourself?! I was so worried!"

"What? You wandered off..." Lumine drowned out their conversation completely and stared at the two.

 _“Wow. They look almost exactly the same. Maybe that's the boy's dad,”_ Lumine gave one quick look at the two, _“Guess I should leave now...”_

The werewolf turned around and began to walk away. 

"Hey, you forgot your backpack, Lumine," 

He stopped. He turned around with a scowl on his face. "...why do you know my name?"

The witch grinned (or was it a smirk?).

"I've been looking for you,"

 

**«»**

 

Lumine was staring out of the window in the car that belonged to the stranger. Wait, stranger? 

 _“Oh yeah, isn't it bad to get into a stranger's car?”_ Lumine held his bag closer to his body as he felt a pair of eyes watch him.

"Oh, right," Lumine looked to where the witch was sitting. "I didn't even introduce myself yet. My name is Aiden, this is my son Kody,"

Lumine looked over at Kody and saw that he was looking at him too. The brunette gave a cheerful wave, which Lumine just gave his usual bored expression before he looked back to Aiden.

"Ray of sunshine, isn't he?" Lumine looked at Kody again and saw him bashfully focus on his phone.

"So," Lumine began, "where are we going and how do you know me? What did you mean you were ‘looking for me?’" 

"We're going home," 

"Excuse me?"

"And the reason I know you is because I've been hearing a lot of stories about you..." Lumine stared at the witch. "from my friend Edward Hageman."

Lumine growled slightly. "Hageman?" 

"Yeah! I've heard all kinds of interesting stories about you from him!" Lumine gave an eye-roll. 

"Like how you started a fight with the other members and destroyed three rooms!"

"He had it coming and it wasn't _all_ my fault,"

"Or when you sent Edward to the hospital for pushing him down the stairs!"

"The carpet was poorly done, so I tripped,"

"Or when you slept through an attack at headquarters!"

"Wasn't woken, wasn't my problem,"

"U-um, so..." Lumine turned automatically to Kody when he started talking. "Why did you bring him with us again?"

"Haha! Well don't you think thing will be a little more lively at home with him around?" Aiden said cheerfully. "I'm looking forward to seeing what kind of trouble he'll bring us!"

A small nervous chuckle came from the cheerful witch's son. "Y-yeah..." Lumine listened to his small mumble. "...hopefully I won't get pushed down the stairs..."

Lumine rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, you knew I'd be fired?"

"Yup! So I'd thought I'd pick you up!"

"Is that so...?"

Suddenly, the car screeched and both Lumine and Kody jolted forward before they hit the seats. 

"Dad? Why'd you stop?" Kody asked. Aiden laughed lightly. 

"Haha...! Sorry, just realized we're almost out of gas so we'll be stopping here," Lumine looked out the window and saw that they were driving into a gas station. 

Aiden stepped out of the car and walked to the pump. Soon, Kody followed and Lumine stayed in the car. He could hear a muffled conversation though.

"I'm going to the market, okay?"

"Alright!"

Lumine stared blankly at the window and his eyes started to droop. Unfortunately, a knock came to the car window. 

 

**»«**

 

"Oh! Why're you here?" Kody stared warmly at the werewolf that stood in front of him. 

Lumine huffed and gave a small eye-roll. "You're dad told me to follow you," Kody's eyebrows slightly raised, "so that's what I'm doing."

Kody felt a small ping of guilt. "Well, you don't have to. You can go back and tell him that I sent you back if you want to...!"

Lumine's right ear perked up and his eyebrow was warily raised. He opened his mouth, but was cut off by a sudden voice. 

"Do not move!" Lumine looked behind Kody and then Kody turned around with wide and frightened eyes. "This is a robbery!"

Kody felt a hand grip his vest and soon he was pulled behind an isle beside Lumine. He blinked for a few seconds before everything that was happening sunk in. He and the weredog were soon peeking over the side of the isle, watching the redhead in the bear mask point the gun at the clerk. 

"Wow," Kody looked down where Lumine was, "two thief cases in one day, thanks a lot."

Kody raised an eyebrow. “Wha- how is this my fault...?!”

Lumine gave a bored sigh. "Let's go get your dad." Kody nodded and he took step away from the white-haired, as a gun clicked from behind them, making them freeze.

"Going somewhere?" a familiar voice taunted. Kody felt his heart hammer against his chest as he subtly turned his head a little. Why did this voice sound so familiar? "Move an inch and I'll shoo-"

Kody gave a small gasp in pure awe as he saw Lumine swiftly whip around and knock the gun out of the robber's hand.

"Huh?!"

Kody was now turned around and stared wide-eyed as Lumine jumped up and kicked the masked man in the face with ease. The man plopped on the floor hard and the teenager landed gracefully on his hands and feet. 

"Wow..." Kody gasped. Lumine shot him a bored glare as they heard footsteps come.

"Hey!" Kody turned his head, "What's wro-" the redhead immediately pulled out her gun and pointed it at the brunette—which he stared at, absolutely terrified. "Y-you...!"

Kody was visibly shaking as he was suddenly shoved and a gunshot was heard.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So sorry that these are short. I was going to have three and four in one, but I got lazy and I just went with this so... Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! I wish you all a great day


	4. Chapter 4

The gunshot filled Lumine's ears once he instinctively shoved that Kody boy out of the way. His head was hanging and his eyes were slightly bulging as he stared at the robber's shoes. Wait, he was staring. He wasn't shot? Lumine looked up and saw that the gun wasn't pointed at him, but to the right side of the redhead. Lumine's arms slowly returned to his side and stared at the woman quizzically. 

"Why are you shooting at me," a very familiar voice asked. Was that Kody's father Aiden? The woman took of her bear mask and gave a scowl towards where her gun was pointed. "Sherry."

"You've gotta be freaking kidding me..." Lumine crossed his arms. "He knows her?"

"Why am I shooting at you? Oh I don't know..." Aiden was now in Lumine's vision, "Maybe because you make me act as some damn thief," she snarled and Aiden had his hands up in surrender, "and point a gun at the kids?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"The hell's going on..?" Lumine quickly scanned the woman and drowned out the argument she and Aiden were having.

The woman had dark skin and she had same colored ears and tail. She must be a weredog. She had shoulder-length red hair and Lumine could see that her right eye was different from her left. The left was the color of chocolate and the right was the color of the sky. She was also wearing a baggy black long-sleeved shirt with light blue jeans. 

"...m sorry, Sherry! But I wanted to see what he's capable of and you guys just so happen to be here...!"

The woman-who's name is apparently Sherry-growled. "You and your stupid ideas...!" she sighed and turned her head to look at the scowling werewolf. "So, he's the new one then?"

"Yeah!"

Lumine raised an eyebrow. “ _They talking about me?”_

"He seems strong, but was he the best you could find?" Sherry asked warily.

"I think he very much is, he did beat Silver with just one kick after all,"

_“'Silver'?”_

A pained groan came from behind Lumine. He turned and saw that Kody was also behind him, but what caught his attention most was the masked man that was rubbing the side of his head. 

"My head..." he mumbled. A sigh came from Sherry. 

"Get up, Silver. You were kicked by a child. Come on," the man—who's name might be Silver—took off the bunny mask and revealed a large dark bruise on the left side of his face. 

"That kid's kick hurt like **hell**! Is his leg made of steel or something?!" Lumine rolled his eyes. 

"Don't be such a wuss..." Lumine mumbled, which had a 20% of being inaudible to the others. "So, they aren't thieves I'm guessing?"

Aiden shook his head. "They work for me. I made them act as thieves to see how you would react,"

Lumine growled slightly. "What a waste of energy..." he turned his head towards Silver(?). "Well, sorry I guess,"

"It's okay!"

The werewolf turned back towards Aiden. "Why did you need my reaction...?"

"I heard you worked as a bodyguard before. I had to see if you were really bad at your job like Edward said," Lumine scowled. "Turns out you're very good at it!"

"Oh... I should've known you would've done this," Kody said behind Lumine.

"Haha, so you figured it out huh?" Aiden stared at Lumine with a cheerful look, "Lumine, from now on, you will be Kody's bodyguard!"

 

**«»**

 

Lumine's eyes quickly opened to the morning rays of the sun. Once his vision sharpened, he immediately sat up. He looked around the room before he sighed. "Right... I'm at The Neptune Headquarters..."

He pulled the green blanket off of him and swung his legs over the side of the bed. His mind was silent for once and he just sat on the bed staring at nothing. 

"GOOD MORNING LUMINE!" 

Lumine jumped five feet in the air and fell on the ground. "JESUS!"

"I hope you slept well!" Aiden was in Lumine's window with his head resting on his hand. 

"I did until you went all Godzilla on me...!" Lumine growled. Aiden laughed sheepishly.

"Heh, sorry about that! I just wanted to tell you that I need to interview you later," Aiden smiled brightly. Lumine stared at him with a scowl, "Kody's probably in his room, don't let him out of your sight okay?"

"Oh right! Here are your clothes!" Aiden held out neatly folded clothes that looked similar to that witch boy's clothes. Oh. They are.

"These are your son's," Lumine commented, crossing his arms as he walked over to the adult witch. Aiden laughed, "Oh, you can tell? I thought I'd be cute if you two matched!"

_“You gotta be effing kidding me...”_

"Hey!" A voice shouted from outside. Lumine and Aiden looked towards the yard. That weredog lady was standing there with her hands on her hips. "What are you doing here? You still have work to do!"

Aiden whined. "Whaa? But it's such nice weatherrr....!" Lumine raised and eyebrow at the witch's childish tone, "I don't wanna work...!"

Before Lumine could think of a snippy remark, Sherry was chasing Aiden with a rolled up newspaper, smacking him with it. "GET BACK TO YOUR OFFICE!"

"Ow! Sherry no violence!"

"Of you don't want to get smacked in the head again, get moving!"

"I'm already going!"

Lumine sighed deeply and began to close the window. "Geez louise those two are loud..."

Lumine looked down at the floor. The clothes were sitting on the ground. "He must've dropped them..." He picked them up and stared at the not-so-neat pile of clothes in his hands. He growled. 

"Dammit I have no choice do I...?"

 

**»«**

 

After a few adjustments, Kody was finished getting ready. He was wearing his usual black vest over his white dress shirt and his dressy black pants with his black shoes. 

He finger-combed his messy hair and walked to his door to open it. He opened his door the same time the door across from him did. 

The weredog—Lumine?—was getting ready to leave the room as well. Kody walked out the room and shut the door behind him. Lumine walked over to him with a bored look on his face with his arms crossed. 

"Morning I guess..." He greeted(?). Kody tried to smile. 

"Good morning! Lumine, right?" Lumine gave a small nod. 

"And you're Kody," the weredog said in the most monotone voice Kody has ever heard.

Kody's eyes instinctively traveled to Lumine's outfit. “ _Are those...my clothes?”_

Lumine gave an eyeroll. "Yes, they are your clothes," could this weredog mind read?! "Your father thought we should match for whatever reason,"

"O-oh, yeah should've figured he'd do that..." Kody gave an awkward laugh. Lumine did not look amused at all. Kody cleared his throat and walked down the hall, mentally kicking himself.

He heard a deep sigh and footsteps travel near him. _“Is he following me...?”_

 

Oh.

 

 _“Dad probably told him not to let me out of his sight...”_  Kody looked a little towards his right and saw Lumine walking robotically near him. “ _He probably doesn't want to be near me...”_

 

**»«**

 

"You don't have to follow me..." 

Lumine's ears perked up and looked over to the witch. "What?"

The witch stopped walking and turned around and looked at Lumine. "My dad told you to follow me right? You don't have to, he's not going to know if you were around me or not so, if you want to you can stop following me,"

Lumine stared at him with raised eyebrows. He soon lowered them and sighed. "Look, as much as I'd love to leave," at this, the brunette's eyes lit up, "I was given the orders to follow you. I won't have anywhere to go if I screw this job up. So like it or not, I'm following you,"

Lumine expected his tone to bring the witch down, but instead the boy's green eyes lit up and he looked.... Happy? Did he not hear the amount of venom that clenched Lumine's words?

"Okay, but it'll be pretty boring though," the witch turned around and continued to walk down the hall with his head higher than before. 

Lumine watched with slightly widened eyes. “ _I'll never get this kid will I?”_ he mentally sighed/laughed, but stopped when he saw a black cat appear out of nowhere. 

"Huh?" Lumine stared at the mysterious cat and instinctively began to power walk toward the witch. The cat was around his shoulders and was staring at Lumine with its yellow dot-like eyes. 

The boy looked over to Lumine. "You okay?"

Lumine absentmindedly nodded, but continued to stare at the cat skeptically. What was it?

 

**»«**

 

"You sure that it was a good idea?" 

Aiden briefly looked up from the paper. "Hm?"

"The one that attracts trouble and the one who causes trouble," Sherry stared at Aiden warily, "not a good combination,"

Aiden looked back to the paper he was writing on. "Hmm..."

Sherry's eyes widened a bit. "It seriously sounds like you don't care about your son's wellbeing! You know the reason why he-!"

"Sherry," Aiden said, firmly, "Trust me, I know what I'm doing. Most of the time,"

"I swear..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez louise did this chapter take a long time to post! Okay, so I've been juggling around with ideas for this chapter mainly because of the personality swap and because I can't write to save my damn life. ALSO, hell is going to be starting back up for me (school) and I know I sound like everyone else, but I have reasons to call it that! I'm going to be transferring buildings because I'm going into a higher grade and the school is run by idiots I swear.   
> Also, if any of you have a Wattpad account and have been reading this story on there as well, you would probably know that I have asked if any of you would read a Q&A if I made one. I won't make it if you guys won't read it so if you would like me to make one, please let me know in the comments on wattpad or on this one please! I'll even make one on here if that's a possibility.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed! I wish you all a great day!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's 5:35 am 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm tired but can't sleep
> 
>  
> 
> Why not make another chapter yeah?

"Thank you for watching Kody yesterday!" Aiden thanked. For the tenth time this day. Lumine was so tired of the thank-yous, he wasn't even sure whether or not to reply anymore. 

"Mhm..." the werewolf awkwardly hummed. 

"Alright, let's start the interview then!" 

“Geez this guy is hyper...” Lumine commented bitterly. Aiden began to look at the papers on the clipboard.

"Okay, it's only going to be a short version since your not officially working here," Lumine nodded, "So, Lumine, have you lived in Solefor since birth?"

Lumine shook his head, "No. I was born in Terranevo," 

"Terranevo, huh? I hear it's snowy all year round...!" 

Lumine raised an eyebrow and nodded. Aiden looked back to the clipboard. "Okay, how about your date of birth?" 

"I... don't know..." Lumine looked towards the ground with his ears slightly pinned to his head.

Aiden looked up. "Oh? Well... age?"

The werewolf shrugged. "My guess is fourteen or fifteen,"

"Full name?"

"It's just Lumine,"

Aiden wrote with an amused look on his face. "Heh, well aren't you mysterious,"

Lumine shrugged and looked out the window in boredom. The pen stopped writing and Lumine turned slightly toward the adult witch. "But I wonder what a fourteen to fifteen year old is doing all the way out here, alone, looking for a job,"

Lumine suppressed a jolt and scowled at the green-eyed. "That's really none of your business is it?"

Aiden held up a hand as if showing that he surrenders. "Don't worry, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to...!" He looked back to the clipboard and set his hand down, "I won't force you to tell anything you don't want to,"

Lumine relaxed a little. 

"Alright, do you have any questions about the job?"

"No-... Actually, two,"

"Yeah? Go right ahead!"

Lumine crossed his arms. "Why was I the one who was chosen to be Kody's bodyguard? Could've been someone larger, faster, or stronger, but you picked me. Why?"

Aiden gave a small smile, "Well, my first intentions were to just let you live here, but I still wanted to see if you were able to be a good choice for Kody's bodyguard," He stared at Lumine with that same smile, "Still, I was surprised at how strong you were," A dark shadow covered the witch's eyes, "Your strength and agility kind of reminded me of... a werewolf,"

Lumine straightened and was ready to defend—or run away—if needed. 

"But there's no way you could be one!" Aiden laughed, causing Lumine to be suspicious. "For they've gone extinct many years ago!" that same shadow came back, except it was lighter this time, "buuut, there has been a few rumors that there are still some alive. They've become quite valuable in the black market," 

Lumine began to clench his pants—or well, Kody's pants. Aiden kept going though, "that's why a lot of hunters are out looking for them.."

Lumine held his breath and nodded. "Yeah, I heard that too..."

"Anyways, did you have another question?" Lumine thought for a moment. He suddenly didn't want to be in here longer than he should.

"No. I didn't,"

Aiden gave an empty smile. "Alright then. You're free to go,"

 

**«»**

 

It had been about an hour since the interview and Kody had been hard to track down. Lumine searched everywhere. He was now sitting outside on the steps with only his hands keeping his head up. 

"Damn kid... Where'd he go..." Lumine sighed and reached down his shirt and pulled out the necklace. He stared at the object with sad eyes. 

 

_**KABOOM** _

 

"HOLY SHIT!" Lumine jumped nearly five feet in the air and saw smoke floating around near the side of the house. _“What the hell was that...?!”_

Lumine walked towards where the smoke was floating and saw an open cellar, which had more black smoke appearing from. Most would probably just go inside and ask for someone to go check it out, but Lumine is not most people apparently. So, he walked right into the toxic smoke.  

The wolf took small breaths so the smoke wouldn't fill his lungs, but he ended up coughing anyway. His eyes watered as he swatted away the smoke. He was finally at the bottom of the stairs and saw a familiar figure cleaning their face. 

He growled/sighed and crossed his arms. "Seriously?"

 

**»«**

 

Kody looked over with the dirty cloth in his hand and saw Lumine with his arms crossed. 

"Seriously?" he sighed—growled?—as he walked closer to the fourteen year old.

"Oh, hi Lumine...! What are you doing in here?" Kody quickly wiped his right cheek while Lumine raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"I thought maybe someone was trying to blow up the place or kill themselves, but turns out it was just you," Lumine said bitterly. His voice was so monotone that Kody couldn't tell whether that was the truth or just simply sarcasm.

"Oh, no I was just trying to make a potion. No need to worry," 

"I wasn't- wait, potion...?"

Kody stuffed the dirtied cloth in his pocket and walked over towards the cloud of smoke. He bent down and grabbed the purple gem and held it up towards the light. He beckoned the weredog over as he walked to the desk where the—hopefully successful—potion was. 

The brunette dropped the gem into the potion and picked it up to shake it before setting it back down.

"What in God's name is that?" Lumine asked with slight amusement in his voice. Kody looked down at the failed potion. Darn. It was a purple-ish black color. 

"Dang it, it was supposed to be a potion to cure back and shoulder pain, but I guess it failed..." 

Lumine hummed and walked beside the witch. Kody looked over to the white-haired and had a small smile on his face _. “We're actually having a conversation!”_

Lumine held out his hand and beckoned for Kody to give the failed potion to him. The witch warily handed the potion to the weredog with confused eyes. Lumine held the potion close to his face to examine it.

"What do you do if it fails?" 

"O-oh, um, I usually just dump it, but it's kinda hard now since dad said I couldn't anymore," Kody rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and Lumine just hummed and stared inside the vial. 

"You ever give one to someone and have them drink it as a prank?" 

"Wh-what?! What would I do that?!" Kody took a step back while Lumine just rolled his eyes.

"As a prank, obviously. Did you not hear me?" Lumine held the failed potion out to Kody. "Have you ever tasted a failed potion before?"

"What? No! H-have you?" Kody was about to snatch the potion out of his bodyguard's hands, but the weredog held it closer to his face instead of giving back. 

"It'd be interesting..." Lumine held the vial close to his nose and smelled the inside of it and his nose wrinkled. "Smells like..."

"Like...?" 

"Sewer water," 

Kody cringed. Lumine was still examining the potion. "Um... Can I have it back now...?"

"Why? You said you were just going to dump it," Lumine held it up and lightly shook the potion. Kody watched with fearful eyes. Lumine smirked at the witch's terror and then soon lowered the vial. 

"What would happen if I drank it?"

 

**»«**

 

"Huh?!" 

Lumine rolled his eyes and crossed his arms again. "I asked what would happen if I drank it,"

Did this witch kid have a hearing problem? The witch looked at the potion. "Well, it probably wouldn't kill you, but-"

"I'll take that chance," 

"What?! No, wait!"

Lumine grabbed the potion and had already began to chug the bottle, ignoring the witch's protests. Lumine was close to finishing, but then the witch grabbed the vial and snatched it out of the wolf's hands.

"See...? Nothing... happened...." the room began spinning and Lumine's head began to pound. "Woah...."

The world suddenly went dark.

 

**»«**

 

"That dummy..." Kody stared at the sleeping weredog with Silver. 

"What even happened?"

"A potion failed and he drank it... he's such a daredevil...!" 

Silver raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh? You impressed?"

Kody looked at the bluenette and then reached for his beverage that was sitting next to him. "W-well, I guess so... I mean I didn't think he'd actually drink it, but he's reckless either way...!"

"Oh come on, Kody! He's not that bad! Give him another chance you two might even become best buds- ouch!"

Kody set down his drink and saw Sherry smack Silver's head with a stack of paper. 

"You have a new mission," Kody mentally sighed. He really hated it when they got missions, "details are in those papers,"

Sherry walked off and Silver stared at the papers briefly before he stood. "Sorry, Kody. I have to go do my job!"

Kody watched the male trot off and then slowly looked over to Lumine. 

"Good buds, eh?" Kody hummed. "Maybe.."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! I wish you all a great day!


	6. Chapter 6

 

_"Papa......"_

 

 

_"Papa...!"_

 

 

_"Where are you going?"_

 

 

_"I have work today remember?"_

 

 

_"Let me come with you...!"_

 

 

_"No. You stay here...."_

 

 

_"No! Wait!"_

 

 

 

**_D O N ' T    L E A V E    M E    A L O N E !_ **

 

 

 

He gasped for air as he jolted upward. Lumine was breathing heavily. He stared at his hands and then realized what they were sitting on. His blanket. Was he in his room? 

"What....but.... oh," Right. The potion. Lumine then looked at all his limbs. They were all there. "Hm, alive... Body parts still here... potion just knocked me out..."

The door suddenly opened. Lumine looked over. It was a man with blue hair in a black suit. Similar to Lumine's uniform. "Oh, you're awake! How you feeling?"

Lumine raised an eyebrow. "Hmm... You look familiar..."

"Oh right! I'm Silver! We met at the gas station when Aiden hired you!"

"Oh. Okay then, what are you doing here?"

Silver brushed a piece of hair away from his face. "I just came to see if you were awake is all! You doing okay? Kody's been worried sick,"

"I'm fine-... wait, what...?" Lumine raised his eyebrow in confusion. Kody was worried about him? 

"Huh? Oh, yeah Kody's been coming here a lot. Aiden had to drag him upstairs!" Silver chuckled while Lumine stared at his hands. 

...even when Lumine was so mean to him, Kody still cared? 

 

**»«**

 

"Oh come on, Kody...! He's not that bad!"

"He drank a potion that could've killed him...! He's WAY TOO reckless and will probably get us killed one day!"

Aiden sighed, "Seriously? Can't you at least consider giving him another chance?"

"He chugged down a vial of potentially poisonous potion...! How am I supposed to trust someone who's so reckless?"

Kody flipped a page in his book. Aiden watched his son read, thinking of some sort of comeback. A smirk plastered onto Aiden's face. "Is that why you spend up to four hours in his room waiting for him to wake up every day?"

Kody straightened and shot Aiden a scowl with a light blush dusting his cheeks. He soon returned to his book again and Aiden sighed. 

"Would you like to consider the other option then?" Kody stopped what he was doing and his expression darkened, "either you keep Lumine as your bodyguard or..." Aiden's eyes traveled to the cat that was curled around his son's shoulders, "...you get rid of that cat,"

Kody gritted his teeth and before the adult witch could react, a book connected with his face. 

"WAAH!" Aiden fell backwards down the ladder and landed harshly on his back. He was sprawled out onto the floor with a frown on his face.

"How about neither!" Kody yelled from the attic. Aiden sighed _, “Just when I thought I raised him right...”_

Aiden sat up from the hard wooden floor when someone knocked on the door. "Come in...!"

The door creaked open and revealed a bored-looking Lumine. Does this kid even smile?

"Oh, hey Lumine! What're you doing here?"

Lumine brushed a piece of his snowy-white hair away and shrugged a bit. "I was looking for Kody..."

Aiden looked up to the ladder that didn't seem to move the tiniest bit. "He's up there... Go up at your own risk," Aiden chuckled awkwardly and Lumine simply stared up at the attic entrance.

"I think I'll take my chances,"

 

**»«**

 

The ladder creaked as Kody stared at his wolf plush. Its fur wasn't as furry as it used to. 

"Hey," a familiar monotone voice came from the right of the witch. He looked over and saw Lumine on the ladder staring at him. Kody's eyes lit up when he saw that the weredog was healthy-looking.

"You're okay...!" Kody flashed a sincere smile before he remembered that he should probably be more stern with this daredevil. He cleared his throat. "You... Really shouldn't have drank that potion you know. It could've killed you...!"

Lumine rolled his eyes, except... It didn't look as if were meant to be venomous. A small smirk tugged at the white-haired's lips. "Yeah yeah, come on; say it,"

"What?"

"Say that you're disappointed in me, I'm grounded for two weeks, or I'm not allowed to have food for two days or whatever," 

...was that plain sarcasm or was Lumine playing a joke?

"‘No food for two days’? Who does that to their child?" Kody chuckled lightly and Lumine simply raised an eyebrow.

"Oh...? Am I your child now...?" Kody laughed and chuckled his wolf at the weredog. He'll have to make up for throwing him though. "Bwah...!"

"That's not what I meant, dum dum...!" Kody chuckled. Lumine gave a small smile—a smile!—and grabbed the wolf to examine it.

"Is... This a wolf? You like wolves?" Were his eyes sparkling or something? Did Lumine actually have a soul? 

"Huh? U-uh, yeah it is..."

"Hmm... I honestly didn't think you'd like them," wait, Lumine actually thought about these things? "You seem more of a... cat person. I prefer rabbits, but wolves are alright," Lumine held out the wolf to Kody and the witch gladly took it, "I see them as more.... siblings than anything,"

Kody raised his eyebrows. "‘Siblings’?"

The weredog sighed and shook his head. "Nevermind,"

Kody tilted his head to the side in confusion. Was it because of him being a weredog? Kody heard about dogs being descended from wolves and how if they'd met they'd act rather like brothers or sisters. Did that apply to weredogs as well?

"Oh! Do you want to sit up here? Or did you come to just tell me something?" Kody was about ready to move over already.

"Sheesh, you sure do ask a lot of questions don't you..." Lumine stared at the spot next to Kody for a minute before he finally sighed—he sure sighs a lot—and climbed up onto the floorboards and soon next to Kody.

"So," Lumine began. This sounded like it was his first time starting a conversation if Kody was being honest, "You gonna get rid of me...?"

That damned monotoned voice. Kody jolted a bit, almost hitting the wall—ceiling?—while doing so. "What?"

"If you think I didn't hear that convo with your dad you must be more naive than I thought," Lumine stared at the wall with his usual bored have-shut eyes, "So, are you or are you not...?"

Kody sat there and stared at the boy with wide eyes. Did he want to get rid of Lumine? He was pretty reckless... but is that really an excuse? He'd be living out on the streets again...

 

A impatient sigh came from the weredog again. "If you are, I'll get out of your hair and leave. I could find somewhere else,"

Lumine was about to get up. Kody snapped out of his small daze and finally gave him and answer.

"You can stay and be my bodyguard...! I don't want you to sleep out there again. And besides, my dad will probably get another one as a replacement..."

Lumine turned to the witch with slightly wide eyes which he soon averted.

".....thank you,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> geez louise, I am just on a roll! I posted three chapters in two days! I'll probably make it four or five! I hope you enjoyed! I wish you all a great day!


	7. + Chapter Eight

He flipped the page in his book as the sound of a car engine flooded the silent air. Aiden looked up and saw a white car stop in front of the house. The door opened, revealing a blonde woman in odd-looking clothes. 

"Long time no see, Elena," Elena closed the door behind her and began walking towards Aiden. He stood and scanned over her clothes, "I see that your taste in weird looking clothes hasn't changed,"

Elena brushed her blonde hair away from her eyes, "And I see you're still look annoyingly young though you are ancient,"

Aiden laughed as the two walked towards the door, "Let's talk inside!"

When the witch touched the doorknob, it turned suddenly and opened. Kody and Lumine were walking out. "Oh, where are you two going?"

Kody looked back, "The Game Store,"

"Heh, should've guessed! Have fun!"

Lumine briefly looked at Aiden and then he did a double take on Elena with a slightly raised eyebrow. Lumine then warily averted his gaze and continued walking with Kody.

"Yeah, see you...!" Kody left and Lumine quickly snuck a glance at Elena. 

Elena watched and hummed to herself. "Who's that other kid?"

"Huh? Oh that's Lumine, he moved here last month. He's working as Kody's bodyguard...!" Elena hummed to herself again and watched the two pre-teenagers walk down the road.

"Is that so..?"

 

**»«**

 

"Hey," Kody turned his head to face Lumine, "who was that woman...?"

"Huh? Oh that's dad's friend, Elena,"

Lumine grunted as a response. Kody checked his phone. "Okay, the bus should be here soon...! You have your bus ticket, right?"

Lumine pulled out his red bus ticket and waved it sarcastically. Kody sighed gurl his nose. _“Does this kid do anything else besides be sarcastic?"_

Right on cue, the bus turned around the corner and Kody quickly waved his green ticket in the air, signaling for the bus to stop. 

They quickly showed the driver their cards and found two empty seats. Kody took the seat by the window while Lumine took the one next to him. Lumine had his arms crossed and his eyes stared ahead. Kody stared for a minute until he looked out the window. 

 

**»«**

 

"So, what did you have to tell me, Elena?"

Elena looked down at her folded hands and sighed, "Unfortunately... I've come here to tell you some bad news..."

Aiden gave a small empty chuckle, "Well, depending on your gloomy expression, I could already tell it's nothing good," Elena's expression was unreadable now, "so tell me... what vision did you have this time?"

 

**»«**

 

"Hey, watch it!" 

Lumine's body rammed into Kody's body and they both landed on the ground. 

"Ow! What the hell was that...?!" Kody groaned, sitting up. Lumine growled and began to stand.

"You dumbass, you were almost hit by a damn car...!" Lumine crossed his arms and the witch boy looked towards where the car may or may not have been. Did he not notice? "Didn't your dad ever teach you to look both ways before crossing? You could've gotten yourself killed...!"

"Hey! You kids alright?" a female voice asked. Lumine looked back and saw a woman in a blue car looking at them with concerned eyes.

"Yeah! We're okay, miss!" Kody yelled back. He stood and met Lumine's hostile eyes. "Sorry I worried you..."

"Yeah, well-!" Kody flinched and averted his eyes, causing a sudden feeling to spread around Lumine's chest. It was... not a good feeling and very alien to the wolf.

Lumine stared at the ashamed witch and sighed. "It's fine or whatever. Just have more common sense next time, got it?"

The brunette jolted and stared at Lumine with wide green eyes. His lips broke into a smile and he nodded before turning around. Lumine sighed deeply and followed.

 

 _“Damn kid...”_ Lumine growled mentally, _“Always getting into-...”_

Lumine's thoughts came to a halt when he saw that stupid cat thing around the witch's neck. 

"What the hell..." Kody turned his head and his eyes looked back towards Lumine.

"What?" 

"That cat thing's-..." as if on cue, that cat-thingy disappeared, "-here again... There was a creepy-looking cat thing on your shoulders,"

Kody's eyes widened and he stopped walking. After a moment he let out a forced(?) chuckle. "Heh, did you hit your head or something?"

"Excuse me...?" Lumine raised his eyebrow and watched Kody rub the back of his neck. 

"You're probably imagining things,"

He turned back to the direction he was walking in and walked a little faster. 

_“...what a bad liar this kid is,”_

 

**«»**

 

They finally were at the Game Store and Kody and Lumine were in front of the shelf. Lumine scanned his surroundings in curiosity. Everything was very... interesting.

A disappointed sigh came from the brunette. "Of course it's not here..." he turned to Lumine and said, "We're going to another Game Store,"

 

**«»**

 

They went to another Game Store. 

"Sorry, but that game is out of stock," 

 

**«»**

 

Went to the third one this hour, same exact situation.

 

**«»**

 

"This is just getting ridiculous..." Lumine growled as they walked into the fourth store. Kody quickly scanned the shelves until he visibly jumped in excitement. 

"Found it...!"

Lumine watched the witch reach up to grab the desired game he wanted. Someone else was grabbing it too though. 

Kody and the guy looked at each other. The guy had mint green hair and was in a hoodie. His eyes widened. "Kody?!"

Kody's eyes widened a bit as well. He quickly snatched the game and walked in Lumine's direction.

"Run...!" 

Lumine quickly followed the sprinting brunette.

"Hey!" the guy screeched. Footsteps were heard from behind the werewolf. Of course he was chasing them.

"You know this guy...?" Lumine asked, looking back at the mint-haired teen. 

"U-um, no,"

"How dare you pretend not to know me! Get back here!" 

Lumine growled. "He seems to know you though...?" Kody looked back.

"N-never seem him before in my life...!" 

_“Geez louise, he's a bad liar...!”_

Kody looked back again and was eyeing Lumine. "Can't you do something about that guy...?!"

"Like what?" Lumine looked back at the angered teen. Kody let out a whined groan. "I don't know! You're the bodyguard here!"

Lumine skidded to a stop and Kody kept running towards the checkout counter. The werewolf turned around and the minty-haired guy was charging towards him.

"OUT OF THE WAY MIDGET!"

"‘Midget’?!" Lumine growled and, once the guy got close enough, grabbed his arm, twisted it around and threw him over his body. 

The guy was sprawled out onto the floor with a look of terror and shock on his face. Lumine scowled at him and crossed his arms before he turned around. "I got him, what now...?" 

Kody stared in awe and the cashier stared at the wolf with wide and scared eyes. "Woah...! I didn't expect that, but it works I guess!"

Lumine turned back to the minty-haired teen and loomed over his body with a murderous glint in his eyes. 

"Call me a midget again; I'll bite your head off,"

 

**»«**

 

"I...see..." Aiden held his head, "that is truly some bad news...."

Elena nodded solemnly. "Indeed. You do realize why I came to tell you this, yes?" 

Aiden looked up to his friend. "You want me to prevent these events from happening," 

"Good. And i hope you know what you're going to do," 

Aiden to the ground with a dark expression. "Yes..." a shadow hovered over his face, "I must.... kill that werewolf..." 

 

 

_**Chapter Eight** _

 

 

Kody licked his blue Popsicle as his dad began to summarize everything that had happened at the Game Store.

"Okay, so Lumine attacked some guy, who was chasing Kody... and the both of you then got kicked out of the mall and even got banned...?"

"Y-yeah...." Kody looked away with his face slightly red from embarrassment.

"Pfft...! I wish I could've seen that...!" Aiden covered his mouth with his three fingers to muffle his snickers. Elena sighed behind him.

"Aiden..."

"Oh, right," the man cleared his throat and straightened up, "so, what exactly was I called here for?"

Lumine looked over towards Kody's direction with a bored and annoyed expression. "'Cause that creepy guy's following us,"

"Hey, rude! And I just want my compensation!" Kody's dad tilted his head slightly.

"‘Compensation?’" 

Kody looked up at his dad, "That's the guy who got flipped..." 

"Oh!" Aiden tilted his head more and stared quizzically, "Hey, do you go to the same school as Kody?"

Kody tensed and looked to the ground. He felt eyes suddenly land on him as he uncomfortably licked his Popsicle 

"...knew it! I thought I saw that mint-green hair there!" Aiden chuckled sinisterly, "I hope you haven't been bothering Kody at school 'cause if you have..."

Kody unsubtly hid his face slightly as he saw his dad draw an invisible line across his throat. A snicker came from beside him, causing him to look up. He saw Lumine smirking at Aiden with an amused look on his face.

 

Was he... enjoying this?

 

"Dude, are you threatening me?!" 

Kody's head snapped up at the kid's yelling. 

"Dude I totally am," Aiden placed his hand on his hip, "Well, anyways, it seems these two caused you some trouble!" Aiden waved, "Soooooorryyy~"

_“Jesus, dad!”_

"You think a simple sorry will-" Aiden shoved a stack of money into the bully's hands, "be...enough...."

"Your compensation, I hope this is enough,"

Kody looked over his shoulder with wide eyes. _“....what?”_

The minty-haired boy took the money. "Your forgiven," he mindlessly walked down the stairs, "bye,"

"What just happened?" Kody watched the boy walk away robotically. 

 

**»«**

 

A small chuckle came from the adult witch while Lumine licked his cherry Popsicle. "Heh, so why didn't you guys just get rid of him on your own?"

"W-well, Lumine-"

"I offered to throw him up in a tree, but he wouldn't let me," Lumine casually licked his Popsicle and earned some shocked glances, "and the next bus comes in an hour,"

A sigh came from Aiden, "Heh, so in the end you guys just wanted a ride home. I see..."

Lumine rolled his eyes and bit his now melting cherry Popsicle. Someone approached him, causing him to lazily look up. That Elena woman was in front of him. 

She crouched down and gave a small smile. "Hello, Lumine. I didn't get to introduce myself earlier, I'm Elena. It's nice to meet you,"

Lumine hummed in response and swallowed the mushed Popsicle. She stared at Lumine's multicolored eyes and smiled. "You... have really pretty eyes,"

Lumine straightened a bit in slight shock. He definitely wasn't expecting that. He usually got bad comments about his eyes. 

"Uh, thanks.... I guess..." 

"Sectoral heterochromia it's pretty rare, isn't it? Does one of your parents have it as well?"

Lumine looked towards the ground. "I wouldn't know. I'm adopted..." 

"Oh, I see. Are your adoptive parents in touch with you?"

"Excuse me?"

"I heard your working for Aiden here. How long are you staying here? Forever?"

"Woah, hold up-"

"Why are you looking for a job at your age? Where are your parents or parent?"

"Why would you-"

"Are you a foreigner? You have a funny accent...!"

"Haha, Elena, I think he's had enough questions!" Aiden laughed nervously and Elena—finally!—backed off. "Since we're done here, why don't we go home?"

Lumine let out a sigh of relief and took a large bite of his melting Popsicle. _“Saved by the damn bell... Hallelujah...”_

 

**«»**

 

"Sheesh...I'm exhausted..." 

A small chuckle came from Kody. "You know, for someone as emotionless as you, you sure whine a lot when your tired,"

Lumine sat up and rolled his eyes. "I do not. And I am not emotionless. I'm on eco-mode," 

"...‘Eco-mode?’ What?" Kody laughed and continued playing his videogame. 

Lumine sat properly on the couch and crossed his legs. "I'm able to reduce energy needed to move my facial muscles. Eco-mode,"

Kody chuckled and shook his head. "You're so weird,"

Lumine tried to glare at the boy, but failed miserably and even broke out into a smile. 

 

Wait.

 

Lumine blinked in surprise and quickly frowned. Why did he smile? He shook his head and brushed it off. 

"So, you obviously knew that guy," the brunette tensed, approving Lumine's suspicions, "He from your school?"

The green-eyed boy sighed and continued to play his videogame. Did he just ignore Lumine? 

"Look, if you don't wanna talk, fine. I didn't really care anyways," Lumine crossed his arms and saw Kody look at him with wide eyes in the corners of his.

_“Hm... I wonder if Kody's going back to school soon....”_

 

**»«**

 

"I'll be going now," Elena gave a stern look, "Make sure to fulfill your promise,"

Aiden huffed out a small breathless chuckle, "Heh, you know changing the future isn't that easy you know,"

"Yes, but I trust that you can. For Kody's sake at least," Elena turned around on her heel and walked away, "See you Aiden,"

"....see you,"

Aiden turned around and walked back into the mansion.  

"WHAT?"

Aiden looked towards his left and saw Lumine getting rage from a videogame. A small smile came to his lips as he walked over to the group. 

 

**»«**

 

"I-It's okay! Just try again!"

"I HAD HIM," 

"Pfft! You're terrible...!"

"Oh hush, you...!"

"What ever happened to your 'eco-mode' Lumine?"

"One more word, I swear-"

"Hey guys!" Kody looked over and saw his dad standing beside Silver. "What're you guys playing? Can I play?"

A smirk plastered onto the witch's face. "Nope,"

"Whaaaaaat? Why not?"

"Because you suck!"

A small snicker came from Lumine as he tried to take down the monster for the fifth time these past two minutes. 

"Meanie..." 

Silver hummed quizzically, "Did the hottie go already?"

"Elena? Yeah, she did. It is pretty late after all," 

"Aww... That's too bad...!"

"What? You wanted to ask her out? She wants to stay single, at least that's what she told me,"

"Whaaa?! Seriouslyy??"

Kody rolled his eyes and gave his attention back to Lumine playing the same round over again.

"Dammit....!" Lumine cursed under his breath. His eyes narrowed and he never broke eye contact with the screen.

 _“Wow... he is determined to beat this boss...”_ a small pout came to Lumine's lips and Kody gave a sheepish smile with a light pink tinting his cheeks.

After all, Lumine always did look rather cute when he pouted.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in one! Yay! And i know there was a little bit more, but i thought i'd leave it at this. also, i legit just found out that originally Lumine was supposed to hate everyone except Kody, but instead we were brought the cute cinnamon roll we have today so, I felt the need to publish that idea in the future chapters, after Lumine warms up to Kody ^^ 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! I wish you all a great day


	8. Chapter 8

...

_“That stupid cat thing kept appearing ever since that afternoon! It's bugging the hell out of me!”_

Lumine glared daggers at the whispy cat spirit thing as he sat on the chair. Kody was reading on potion making (probably) and that stupid cat-thing was laying on his shoulders like last time. 

Kody glanced at the wolf and then turned his attention to him. "Why are you glaring at me?"

Lumine looked up to the witch—okay, he suspects he's a witch only because he has emerald green eyes and knows about potions, but who knows—and lessened his glare. 

"I'm not glaring at you I'm glaring at-" the cat was gone. He growled, "never mind..."

The brunette raised and eyebrow, but shrugged and went back to reading. Lumine looked at the liquid-filled vials and hummed to himself. “ _He sure does like making those potions...”_

"Meow..."

Lumine looked toward his right. That cat was right beside him!

"Gah!" Pink smoke danced around him as he jumped off the chair on his back. He was in his second form. He hated it when that happened. 

Kody looked at him with wide eyes. "You okay, Lumine?"

The wolf growled as the cat was seemingly taunting him. He quickly changed back into his first form. "That weird stupid cat thingy scared the hell out of me!"

As if on cue, the spirit-looking black cat hopped down on the ground and then jumped up to the table Kody was sitting at. It sat right in front of the witch, but he just gave Lumine a look of confusion and worry. 

_“Can't he see it?!”_

Suddenly, the door opened revealing Sherry. "Lumine, Aiden wants to see you,"

A sigh came from the pre-teen as he stood up from the ground. He walked to where Sherry stood and quickly looked back at Kody.

The other boy gave a small smile and waved. "See you, Lumine...!"

Lumine just simply nodded and left.

 

**«»**

 

He stepped into Aiden's office with his arms crossed like usual. Aiden had his chin on his v-shaped hands. 

 

 

**I really don't know how to describe what he was doing, but you guys probably know already ^_^;**

 

 

"You needed to see me...?" 

"Yep! I have talked with the principal at Kody's school," Lumine's ears perked up at the mention of school, "to ask if you would be allowed to go with Kody to his school,"

 

**»«**

 

"'SCHOOL?' I'M ALOUD TO GO TO SCHOOL?" Aiden nearly jumped back in surprise. Lumine's ears were perked up very high and... were his eyes sparkling? 

"Wow, that was a totally unexpected reaction...!" Out of all the thing's this emotionless kid could be excited about, it's school? 

A small blush appeared on the weredog's cheeks and he quickly attempted to change his demeanor.

"I just, always wanted to go to school is all..." 

"Oh! That explains it!" Aiden chuckled. "Unfortunately, I wasn't able to get you in as a student, but you're still allowed to go. You just can't attend classes,"

Lumine's ears fell a little and his demeanor slight went back to his usual one. "Oh, well whatever, better than nothing I guess," Lumine scratched the side of his cheek, "When does school start?"

"Tomorrow,"

"Excuse me?" Lumine's eyes slightly widened. He growled slightly, "He didn't say anything...!"

"Kody? Heh, typical. He's denying the existence of school till the very end," 

Lumine shrugged in defeat. "Oh, and before you go," Lumine tilted his head slightly, "since Kody never really tells me anything, could you please tell me how he's doing at school?"

"Uh, sure..."

 

**»«**

 

**Next Morning...**

 

"Wake....up....!!"

"Noooooo! I don't wanna go!"

"You...big...baby...! Get up!" 

Lumine used all his body weight-okay, that was a complete lie, to uncover the sleepy boy. "You're going to be late...!"

"Maybe if I skip enough they'll kick me out...!"

"I don't think that's how- oh never mind, just get the hell up!"

 Lumine finally decided to use his actual body weight. A snarl came and he gripped the blanket tightly; he gave it one hard pull; and the blanket finally came off!

 

Except Lumine went with it. 

 

"WAAH!"

"....are you okay-"

"Shut up,"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol, short chapter folks! At least it's better than nothing yeah? I hope you enjoyed! I wish you all a great day!


	9. Chapter 9

"Woah..."

"What?"

"There's just...so many people here...!"

A small chuckle came from the brunette. Lumine's cheeks heated and he crossed his arms and looked towards the ground.

"Heh, obviously. It is a school after all," Kody bumped Lumine with his shoulder lightly, causing his cheeks to heat up even more—what? "Did you expect something else?"

"No, I'm not stupid, I just didn't expect this many...!" Lumine pouted and glared at Kody—who was laughing. "Don't you have classes or something?

Kody smiled at the pouting wolf and nodded. "Guess I have to go,"

 

**«»**

 

The halls were dead silent while Lumine sat outside classroom 7B with his chin being held by his fist. 

 _“Geez...I knew I couldn't attend classes, but sitting here is just so boring...!”_  

Lumine sighed and looked down each hall. There were empty. What a shocker. 

_“Guess I should look around...”_

He walked down the silent halls with his hands shoved in his pockets. Lumine listened to his shoes tap the floor as he looked around. “ _Guess everyone's in class...”_

Sure, it's expected, but in those weird cheesy highschool films there was always at least one or two people skipping. "Guess not-"

Lumine's eyes landed on a boy around his age sitting outside playing on their phone with their hood on. Guess Lumine spoke too soon. “ _Guess this one's skipping,”_

The boy looked over to the wolf and Lumine had the urge to just walk away and wait for Kody like he said. The kid smiled and waved. "Yo! You skipping too?"

Lumine raised and eyebrow and started to go down the list of options. Walk away and just wait for Kody to get out of class? No, this guy might just start following him. Pretend to be mute? Possible, but probably not the best way to handle this. Just start a conversation until the bell rings? ...dang it. 

Lumine rolled his eyes, "No," 

The guy laughed, "You get kicked out?" The guy stands and gets in Lumine's face, making the wolf tempted to flip him over. "Which class are you from? I'm from BC!"

Lumine regrets not walking away. 

"I don't even go here,"

The guy brightened, "Woah! So are you're trespassing?! Dude, that's sick!"

“Sick?” The werewolf crossed his arms and stared at the boy. "What are you... Ugh, no, I am not trespassing,"

His face fell. "No? Then what...?"

"I'm just here to..."

 

_"Oh and, before I forget, please don't tell anyone you're my bodyguard. No matter what,"_

 

Shoot.

"It's...complicated." Lumine looked the guy in the eyes to show he wasn't lying. Okay, he technically was but that's not the point.

"Oh okay,"  

Lumine felt awkward as the silence grew. He probably should go back. "Wellnicemeetingyoubye...!"

Lumine turned around on his heel and began to walk back. Only to have a hand on his shoulder. 

"Hey, wait-"

"Get your hand off my shoulder before I bite it off,"

Instantly, the guy retracted his hand. "Wow! What's with that attitude all of a sudden?!"

Lumine growled under his breath and turned around to glare at the boy. “ _He doesn't seem like a bad guy...but still,”_

"I don't like to be touched,"

The guy nervously chuckled and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Hehe... Good to know...."

The guy looked over to where he was sitting. "Hey, why don't you sit with me? It's kinda boring out here,"

"Then why are you skipping...?"

A groan came. "School's boring and so is studying...!"

A scoff escaped the wolf and words started to pour out of his mouth like a river. "At least you get to go to school...! Some people like me never even seen one!"

The guy tilted his head, "Really? So this is like, your first time?"

Lumine's face twisted in disgust and his cheeks felt like they were boiling. "Ew! Don't say it like that..! It sounds wrong!"

 

**»«**

 

The sweet sound of the bell ringing calms Kody and students are soon fleeing the classroom. Class is finally over. Kody stood and began to walk out of the class with his head down like usual. He was in the halls and continuously looked around. Lumine wasn't there. 

“ _Maybe he got lost in the crowd._..” Kody began to walk further down the halls and looked all around him. Everyone looked the same. Kody felt slight panic until his eyes finally fell on the weredog. He was looking around too. Was he actually looking for Kody?

Kody felt releived and walked towards the boy, but stopped when he saw him. He was trying to talk to Lumine, only to get simple rolls of the eyes. 

Without a moment of hesitation, Kody turned around and began to speed walk down the halls, away from the two. 

When the witch was about only a foot away from his spot before, a green flame hit the wall, only missing his nose by two centimeters. “ _Shit... Calla...”_

Kody slowly turned his head and saw her glaring daggers at him. "Why are you here? I told you to transfer somewhere else,"

Kody clenched his fists and bit his tongue. _“Don't say anything...”_

"Say something!" Before getting had time to react, Kody was shoved to the ground. He grunted in pain as he face planted onto the hard ground. "Are you deaf or what?!"

"Pfft! He's so weak..." Kody slowly sat up and was on his hands and knees. 

"You're a disgrace to all witches..." Kody stared at the ground with his eyes slightly widened. 

"Hey!" A shoe hit his arm and he stumbled, almost falling back on the ground. "She's talking to you!"

Kody snuck a glance and saw a kid looming over him. "Did you lose the ability to speak?"

A shoe lightly kicked the brunette's head. _“Just ignore them... They're gonna get bored sooner or later... Just ignore them-”_

"Hey,"

 

That voice.

 

"Knock it off,"

 

**»«**

 

Lumine glared at the three kids with a murderous intent. He's seen enough of what happened to know why Kody never mentioned school. 

"Huh?" one girl hummed. The other boy—or girl—scoffed. "Who the hell are you? What makes you think you could tell us what to do?"

"I'm the person who's about to bite your head off if you don't leave the kid alone," 

This made the two back down a bit. A small scowl comes, "Wh-what are you, his friend or something? Get lost!"

Lumine hesitates for a moment. Did he really think of Kody as a friend? He's only required to be a bodyguard, not a friend. They didn't even know each other that well. Hell, he doesn't even know Kody's favorite color. And isn't that some sort of basic friend knowledge? But, if Lumine was going to do his job correctly, then it is probably best to just play along for now. It feels....wrong somehow.

"...so what if I am? This involves me either way so I won't hesitate to use force if needed,"

"Friend?" a girl with short hair smirks, "interesting...." 

She looks over to the shaking boy. "Looks like you found a 'friend' over the summer... Kody," 

 

**»«**

 

Kody clenched his fists and screwed his eyes shut. Why did Lumine have to interfere? He's only going to get bullied too!

"You. You said you're this loser's friend?" 

Kody opened his eyes and waited for a 'no' to come. Lumine couldn't have thought of Kody as a friend. He's only a bodyguard. He probably only said those things to dodge the question like he always did! Kody waited for the painful negative response from the weredog. Nothing came. Not even a 'yes' just a... grunt. Did that count?

"You should leave him,"

“Of course she would say that...” Kody waits for the explanation she gives to everyone new to this school. 

"He's cursed,"

Ah, there it is. Kody stares at the floor with solemn eyes. “Is Lumine going to leave me too...?”

"'Cursed'?" 

Kody looked a little bit over hair shoulder and saw everyone paying attention to Lumine rather than him. “ _Now's my chance...”_

Kody carefully slid away from the group on his legs to avoid noise. He could hear the others tell Lumine about the spirit, it makes his chest tighten. 

Why did he have to have it?

 

**»«**

 

"The cursed one isn't Kody then.." Lumine glares at the memory, "but that damn cat,"

Everyone falls silent and it makes him uncomfortable. Did he say something?

"How do you know...it's a cat?"

"I can see it, obviously..." Lumine rolled his eyes and it agitated the girl witch—she had green eyes so it was safe to make that assumption.  

"Stop lying! The only people who can see spirits are witches!" 

"Kody probably told him, no way he could see it!"

"Yeah, we can't see it either,"

Lumine looked over to the other two and then back to the girl. “ _Am I not supposed to see it or something?”_

Lumine looked over to see Kody, but there was no one in sight. “ _And he's gone... Smart kid...”_

The three bullies are alerted by the absence of Lumine's focus, and look to where Kody used to be. 

"Hmph, so he ran away," Lumine glared at the brunette, "he really is pathetic..."

_“This little bitc-”_

"Hey!" 

_“Oh God, not him again...”_

Lumine growled and turned to see the boy with the hoodie running over. "I finally found you! You just suddenly dashed off,"

Lumine rolled his eyes and crossed his arms again. “ _For a reason, dummy.._.”

The skipper looked up past the wolf. "Calla?"

Lumine looked behind him. Was Calla the girl witch?

"Why are you all gathered here?" 

"You missed the fun!"

"Oh? What did I miss!"

Lumine raised an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes at the skipper. “ _He knows them. Is he...a friend of theirs?”_

Something shifts in Lumine. And odd wave of protection. It's....new. Lumine clenched his fists in both frustration and in confusion. So many things were happening! 

Suddenly, the bell rings. It sends a piercing agony in Lumine's ears and they immediately pin to his fluffy white hair. He even holds them as a ringing comes. He hates bells. 

"Aw, recess is over....!"

"Hm. Let's go then,"

The witch and her posse leave and Lumine's left with the skipper guy again. "See you guys!"

The wolf releases his ears and fixes his hair really quick before he crosses his arms. 

"I'm gonna sit outside. Wanna come with me?" The guy asks. Lumine raised an eyebrow, but shakes his head. 

"No. I got other things to do,"

"Oh..."

Lumine turned on his heel, "I should get going now. And you shouldn't skip so much. Later,"

 

**«»**

 

The fresh air surrounds Lumine as he sits silently in the bush he found. He should've brought something to kill time with. Preferably a book. The only thing he won't refuse. That and a videogame ever since that one evening. 

A small sigh comes as Lumine sinks into his seat on the ground. Guess he'll bring something tomorrow.  His eyes started to feel heavy and he allowed them to close. 

 

**»«**

 

School was officially over by the time Kody had reached the doors. They did a number on him this time. It was harsher than usual. 

“Guess I should find Lumine...” Kody walks out into the open and looks around. Where was Lumine? He wasn't outside any of the classrooms when he checked. “Where could that dogo be...?”

Kody began to walk to the back of the school. 

There were more bushes in that section. Maybe Lumine was playing in one? Then again, Lumine didn't seem like the one to do such childish things...

Kody walked a little closer to the bushes and then he sees a ball of black and white. Lumine was sleeping in the bush. Did he get any sleep? Or was he just so bored he fell asleep?

Kody sighed and shook his head as he ran over to the sleeping weredog. He crouched down so he was eye level. This reminded him of the first time he met Lumine. That day when he got lost while trying to find his dad, him meeting the lonely weredog...the alleyway.

"Hey," Kody urged. This is almost exactly like the first time they met. Spooky.

"Hey! Lumine, wake up!" Kody reached over and shook Lumine to wake him up faster. Which was probably not the best choice since this is Lumine. The person who doesn't like to be touched. The one who will bite Kody's hand off.

"Gah!" Lumine jolted awake and his eyes shot open, his ears raising. He looked over to Kody and he calmed down and his sighed deeply. "Oh, it's you,"

Did he expect someone else? 

"Uh, yeah. School's over..."

Lumine raised his eyebrows—he sure did that a lot. He looked up to the sky and then he shook his head as he sighed. "Geez, I must've been tired..." He muttered to himself. 

A small breeze came and it blew a few leaves in their way. One leaf landed in Lumine's mop of white fluffy hair. It made Kody laugh. Lumine looked over to the witch and had a look of confusion on his face. 

"What?"

Kody reached out and Lumine immediately recoiled.  A small smile came to the brunette's face. "You got a leaf in your hair. Let me get it,"

Without waiting for any response, Kody reached out and picked the leaf from Lumine's hair. A small blush was on the weredog's cheeks and he immediately looked away in embarrassment. 

"Er, right. Thanks, I guess..."

"You're welcome!"

Lumine looked back and shook his head with a sarcastic smile (was it sarcastic?) tugging at his lips. "You're waaaaaay too energetic you know that...?"

"I'll take that as a compliment...!" Kody smiled and Lumine only responded with another shake of the head. He stopped however when he looked at Kody's cheek.

"What happened there...?" Ah, the emotionless tone is here. Lovely. Kody pushed those thoughts aside and turned more serious. 

"It's nothing..."

"Was it them? Those brats who were harassing you?"

Kody stared at Lumine with slightly widened eyes. He seemed to show genuine concern. Did... Did he think of Kody as a friend? 

No.... It'd be a miracle if that were the case.

Kody sighed and just stood from the crouched position he was in. He heard leaves shuffling as he started to walk away with his fists balled.

"Hey, don't walk away from me...!"

A hand landed on Kody's shoulder and turned him around forcefully, causing a grunt of surprise from the brunette. 

Lumine's face was unreadable. It scared Kody.

"Did you or did you not get harassed by those lowlife bullies again...?" 

 

**»«**

 

Lumine was not playing games. In all honesty, the force he used and the way his voice changed from sarcastic and rude to protective and concerned. It surprised him to no end. He could care less about what happened to Kody, but something has changed the past month in staying in the mansion. 

"I want an answer."

Kody stared at him with wide eyes. He finally sighed and looked away. "...you should stay away from me while I'm in school...if you don't want to get bullied too..."

It wasn't the answer to Lumine's question, but it was good enough.

Lumine released the witch's shoulder and the kid immediately started to walk away. Lumine growled and caught up to him. "...why don't you tell the adults..?"

For a moment there's silence and then there's another sigh. "Telling adults does nothing, but make thing's worse. So, please, don't tell my dad about this..."

Kody looks to Lumine with pleading emerald eyes. Lumine furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. He never thought being a bodyguard for a fifteen year old would be this hard. 

The kid had a point though. In all of Lumine's experiences with adults, telling them your problems with others only make things worse and not better. So he could see where Kody was coming from. It's nice being able to relate....

"...okay,"

"Lumine, please! I just don't want-... Wait," Kody turned to the wolf. "Really?"

Lumine rolled his eyes and looked up to the sky. "I get why you don't want to tell your dad or any other adult. I may not know what the hell happened between you and this school or whatever thing you witches do, but I am not stupid. I know when it's safe to tell adults about our shit and when it's not,"

Kody's eyes widen a bit.

"So, if you aren't going to tell your dad anything, the least you could do is let me help,"

Kody stopped walking and stared at Lumine with bulging eyes.

"So, will you let me help?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

CLIFFHANGER!!!! “ψ(｀∇´)ψ Lol, okay, so, um, I'M BACK!! Ao3 responds with not Letting me post any notes! Wtf. So notes are here from here on our until I figure this out. School has been super duper hard as usual and work just keeps piling up, but I finally got the inspirational juices flowing and I found the time to write! Yay! More crappy writing! Loves it! Anyways, so, I know this is literally going it's own little path in this chapter because of the Komine moments and such, but I promise it will follow the comic as planned so I hope y'all won't think an entirely different thing. Anyways, I am working on chapters for my other fics and I hope that the next updates will be out by October 20th! But if it comes out before then HALLELUJAH PRAISE THE LORD!!! oh yeah, Halloween is coming up. Tell me your plans for Halloween! i mean, if you want to of course. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! I wish you all a great day! 


	10. Chapter 10

The bus skidded to a stop and Kody  immediately sped walked off with Lumine on his tail. They both walked out of the vehicle and started to make their way to the mansion as the bus drove off.

Lumine stared at the back of  Kody's head with furrowed eyebrows. Their conversation didn't go that well...

 

 

_"So, will you let me help?"_

_The brunette stared at Lumine with wide emerald eyes. Like he never once in his life expected the wolf to say such things. Lumine couldn't blame him._

_"I-I-...I don't want you to get hurt because of me..." Lumine clenched his fists hard enough for his nails to penetrate the skin. Why was this making him so frustrated? He could care less about what this kid's problems!_

_"...you're so stubborn,"_

_"Huh?"_

_Lumine walked past the confused boy and even bumped his shoulder. On accident of course. "Let's go. The bus'll be here soon,"_

 

 

"Hey,"

Lumine snapped out of his own thoughts and stared at Kody. "What?"

"Remember what I told you?"

"Yeah, I got it. Don't tell your dad, let's just get inside..."

 

**»«**

 

"Kody!"

Kody yelped in surprise when his dad scooped in up by his arms. His backpack flew in the air and then perched itself on the witch's back. He heard a small yelp come from behind him; he's pretty sure he nearly knocked Lumine down. 

"How was school?!" 

Kody stared at his overly excited father as he kicked his feet in the air. He his too old for this!

"It was good, now can you put me down?"

The older man laughed, "I see, did Lumine cause any trouble?"

"Please, put, me, down,"

"Haha! Sorry, sorry," Aiden set the squirming Kody on the ground and the boy immediately began to walk away. 

"I got homework to do,"

"Wait," a hand stopped Kody. "What happened to your cheek,"

 _“Shit...”_ Kody sucked in a small breath, "I took a shortcut and I fell and hit a rock or something,"

Kody stared at the ground. He didn't want to turn around. His dad would now then if he lied. 

"...I see. Be careful next time,"

 

**»«**

 

Lumine watched the boy walk away and soon started to follow. He wanted to go to sleep. 

"Wait a second, Lumine," The wolf stopped walking and turned his head. "Can you tell me what really happened?"

Lumine opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Why was this so hard? He's lied plenty of times before, why was this different? 

"Lumine?"

"It's true. What he said," Finally, he found his voice, "I didn't get much sleep so I couldn't act fast enough,"

Thank God a poker face existed. 

Aiden stared at the wolf and then eventually nodded, "Okay, try to get more sleep. And you two should still be more careful,"

Lumine eyed the witch. Something felt off. "Got it,"

Aiden walked past Lumine, "How was school?"

"Okay, I guess," 

"I thought you'd be a little bit more excited since this is your first time going there,"

 _“I can't attend classes so what the hell am I supposed to say?”_ Lumine rolls his eyes, "Wasn't much to do,"

"Heh, fair point. Did you meet anyone?"

_“Oh God, don't get me started,”_

"Yeah. Veeeeeeeery nice," 

_“Please catch on,”_

"That's good to hear,"

_“Fuck,”_

"For a while I was starting to think Kody was getting bullied. Guess I was wrong, fortunately,"

Lumine mentally slapped Aiden as he walked a bit closer to the adult. "Yeah, no bullying..."

"You better not be lying,"

"Holy shit-!" Lumine jumped two feet back and then growled at the weredog—presumed to be Sherry. "What the hell...?"

"If you're hiding something, say it," Lumine crossed his arms and stared at the transformed weredog. The coat was brown with Sherry's hair on the head along with a few dark brown spots. 

"Oh, Sherry! Did something happen, since you're in that form?" Aiden asked.

A small grunt came from the woman, "There was a shady guy sneaking around so I caught him. Turns out he was just lost," 

A small snicker came from Lumine as he pictured the scene in his head. Dammit, he wished he could've seen that. 

"Heheh, please don't attack people all of a sudden,"

"You're the one who told me to keep an eye out for suspicious people,"

"But I didn't tell you to nearly murder anyone, right?"

Not wanting to stay here any longer, Lumine cleared his throat. "I'm going to leave. I'm tired,"

"Bye!" 

Lumine turned on his heel and started making his way to Kody's room.

 

**»«**

 

Tears fell down the boy's warm cheeks as he heard footsteps approach the door. 

"Hey," 

Of course it's Lumine. Kody sniffed and then raised his head. "What...?"

"Can I come in?"

Why did he want to come in?

Kody wiped away a tear, "I'm doing homework right now...!"

Silence. A sigh came, "All right. I'm in my room if you need anything,"

"...yeah. Got it,"

 

 

 

 

Kody regrets not taking Lumine's offer.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

wtf was this chapter??? Geez, am so sorry for this crappy writing! My original and better version of this chapter got deleted for some reason!!! I was super pissed abt that so now y'all get a crappy version of this. Oops. I wrote this in like ten minutes so, yeah. Next chapters will be better tho I can promise you that! The notes still don't fricking work!!!! Grr...

Anyways, hope you enjoyed, I wish you all a great day!

 

 


	11. + Chapter Thirteen

"Hey,"

"Hm?"

"You sure you're okay...?"

"No, I'm tired,"

"You know that's not what I meant,"

Kody stopped walking and stared at the ground. He turned around and was met with Lumine's signature gaze: one eyebrow up, lips pursed, eyes piercing into your soul. Lovely.

"....mhm. I'm okay," he really wasn't okay. He regretted turning Lumine's offer down. Speak of the devil (literally) he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. 

"Fine, but don't expect me to offer help all of the time..." 

Kody sighed and nodded. "See you after school..." Kody turned around and continued to walk towards the school building. 

 

**«»**

 

"Okay, the next one to read is Kody," the class fell silent. "Read the next five sentences,"

The witch sighed and continued to stare out the window. He could feel everyone's gaze on him. "You're not going to read? Fine, but your grade will go down,"

Snickers erupted around the class and Kody could feel his nails dig into his scalp. "He doesn't know how to speak, teacher!"

"Yeah, he can't talk!"

"Ugh, he doesn't have to read? No fair..."

 

...damn this school to hell.

 

**»«**

 

The light morning breeze flew towards Lumine and the bushes rustled, along with the book pages. Lumine growled in frustration as he pinned the book pages in place. He huffed and sank in his bush. 

"Dammit..." Lumine can't just ignore the bullying problem. As much as he denied it, he actually cared what happened to Kody. But, this was just because of the whole bodyguard thing! It had to be. They weren't friends, they're practically acquaintances and they live in the same home!

....but, that doesn't mean he should just sit back and watch these cruel, lowlife bullies harass everyone. But, Kody told him to stay out of it. So, Lumine should just stay out of it, follow the rules, and let the witch boy do what he needs to do on his own.

 

Pfft, as if!

 

Lumine closed his book and stood. He'll have to help Kody, with or without his permission. A warm feeling surrounded his chest. Is this was kindness feels like?

Lumine shook his head and looked up to the sky. It was a little harder to tell time this way, but what else is he supposed to do? Summon a clock?

"Recess should start soon," Lumine set his book down and stood. He began to slowly walk towards the school. "I could probably find him then- wah!"

Before Lumine could even react, his face was buried in the grass. Hasn't been two seconds and the plan has already taken its toll.

"You okay?"

Lumine lifted his head and saw that skip guy again. "Yeah, just living in Paradise...!"

Lumine rolled his eyes and started to sit up. A hand reached down to Lumine. "Here, let me help-"

"I don't like to be touched remember?"

The hand quickly retracted, "Hehe, right... Almost forgot!"

Lumine sighed and was soon standing. He quickly brushed off dirt on his knees and arms and torso before he stood up straight with his arms crossed. "Skipping again I see,"

A small chuckle came from the skipper, "You know it! You are too, yeah?"

"Did you not hear me last time? I don't go here-"

"Oh by the way! I forgot to introduce myself!"

"Oh Lord..."

"My name's Elijah! What's yours?"

Lumine raised an eyebrow. This Elijah guy seems okay, but he could be one of Kody's bullies.

...screw it.

"Lumine,"

"Lumine, huh? Nice name!" 

The sound of the bell ringing floods the wolf's ears. He quickly reaches up and pins them to his head. It wasn't as bad as last time, but it still hurt.

"Woah, you okay dude?"

Lumine waited for the bell to stop ringing and then released his white ears. He shook his head to rid of the eerie ringing in his tender ears. "I hate that bell..."

Elijah chuckled, "Heh, yeah. You'll get used to it eventually, every weredog here did!"

Lumine sighed and ruffled his hair—for no reason at all—and looked over to the school. The bell rang, so recess started.

"I have to go. Recess started and I have to meet someone. See ya," Lumine started walking towards the school.

"Wait," 

"What?"

"Are you...Kody's friend?"

Lumine turned around completely and stared at Elijah with a blank stare. How was he supposed to respond again?

"I saw you guys coming to school together, so I just figured," Lumine hummed and decided to ask a question of his own.

"Hey, are you a friend of those bullies?"

"Uh, I guess so,"

Lumine felt his fists ball. "So," his eyes narrowed, "are you a bully too-"

"I used to be Kody's friend,"

 

**»«**

 

"A weak excuse of a witch like you shouldn't be here. Why do you keep coming back?"

Green light flooded Kody's left eye. He quickly turned away and closed his eye.

"Why won't you say anything? Playing mute again?"

His fists clenched as he felt his eyes sting. Where's Lumine when you need him-

"Ah! I finally found him!" Kody looked towards his right and saw that stupid mint-haired guy again. "You thought I'd let you go after that friend of yours attacked me?!"

"You mean that white haired weredog?"

"Yes, him!" the guy faltered a bit and looked at Calla with a confused look, "Huh? You've met him too, Calla?"

"Yeah, he was here yesterday. Didn't see him today though," Calla looked at Kody with a mischievous glare, "Probably took my advice and kept his distance from Kody,"

Kody's nails dug into his skin as he stared at the ground. It wouldn't hurt to have Lumine right now-

"Why don't you take my advice and leave him the hell alone," 

Kody looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Lumine walking towards the group. Speak of the devil himself! 

"Guess he didn't listen," Calla mumbled. She turned to the weredog, "And what if we don't leave him alone? What are you gonna do? Beat us up?"

Lumine crossed his arms. "Oh trust me, nothing would please me more,"

 _"Geez, Lumine!_ " Kody felt a bead of sweat drop down his temple. Why did he have to say that? Though, it did amuse him. Just a little bit. 

"Hey! You mutt!"

 

**»«**

 

Mutt?

Lumine gave a death glare at the mint-haired guy. "The hell you calling a mutt?"

"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME!!" 

Lumine raised his eyebrow and shot daggers at the boy, "You already got your compensation, dumbass,"

"Fool! The only person I forgave was his dad!" 

" _Not even gonna address that I called you-"_

"Wait, who are you calling a dumbass!?" 

"Ah," Lumine smirked and took a step forward, "You, dumbass,"

The guy growled and took a step forward and was towering over the werewolf, "AI won't forgive any of you...UNTIL I BEAT YOU TO A PULP!"

...

"Try me,"

 

  _ **Chapter Thirteen**_

 

Lumine stepped forward, making his and the other's face inches apart. "Try me,"

Suddenly, he was pushed back a bit. Lumine looked and saw that Elijah kid in front of him with his hands up, "Okay, okay, let's calm down...''

Lumine glared at the back of Elijah's head as he slowly took a step back. Only one though. Just in case. 

"Elijah! Don't get in the way!"

"I'm sorry, big bro,"

"Big bro?" Lumine's eyes widened a bit as he looked at the two bickering siblings.

"But, aren't you sorta... Overreacting?"

...

...

"OVERREACTING?!?! THAT GUY THREW ME OVER HIS SHOULDER FOR NO REASON!"

"B-but, you got money as an apology, right? Or that's what you told me. So no need to start the unnecessary fights!"

A hand landed on the bully's shoulder, "Your little brother is right. Can't you just drop it?"

The guy turned around, "Roy! Who's side are you on!?"

"No one's,"

The two bickered and Elijah turned to Lumine-who was watching with confusion.

"Heh, sorry my bro's kinda extreme...."

Lumine raised his eyebrow for two seconds before he simply sighed. "Whatever,"

He then looked over to Kody. In all honesty, he forgot he was there. Kody was staring at the wolf with wide and confused eyes. Lumine walked over with his arms crossed.

"What...?" Lumine grumbled. 

"You...came...?" 

 

**»«**

 

Lumine...came.

"You...came...?" Kody gasps again.

Lumine froze up and then a light blush appeared on his pale cheeks. He looked away with a pout on his face. "W-well... yeah, duh! I'm....you're bodyguard ain't I?"

 _"Bodyguard, huh?"_ A small smile spread across Kody's face and head felt slight heat rise to his cheeks. If he was being totally honest, he forgot why Lumine was here in the first place: to be his bodyguard.

"Yeah, you are aren't you?" Kody found his smile growing while Lumine's blush deepened. " _He's cute when he's blushes..."_

 

**»«**

 

Lumine shoved his hands in his pockets as he felt his cheeks boil while Kody just smiles at him.

"Why do you smile so much?" He blurted. Shit. He didn't mean to say that.

Instead of having the reaction Lumine expected, Kody simply shrugged with a grin. "Dunno, I just like it..."

Lumine shakes his head lightly with an amused look on his face. Lord, this kid was an exact opposite of Lumine.

_**R I N G !** _

Lumine immediately jumped and held his throbbing ears as his eyes screwed shut. _“FUCK!”_

A hand landed on the wolf's shoulder. "You okay, Lumine?" 

Lumine grunted and shrugged the boy's hand off his shoulder with his ears ringing. "I'm fine,"

"Oh, recess ended," Lumine looked over and started to pay attention to the group. The boy with the long hair—Roy, according to that boy with the mint hair. The boy turned around and started walking away, "Time to go to class,"

"Wait! Roy!" The mint-haired boy growled and turned to Lumine, "We'll finish this later, MUTT!"

Lumine scoffed and crossed his arms, watching the bully run off. "Damn right..."

"You're probably not coming to class, Elijah?" 

"Haha, nah I'll skip," 

"I wonder how you even made it to the eighth grade,"

Lumine grunted and rolled his eyes. “ _Kids always take school for granted nowadays...”_

That girl with the green eyes bumped Elijah in the shoulder and glared daggers at him before she continued walking. "I'll see you later then, Elijah,"

Her voice was laced with venom and her emerald eyes screamed murder. It makes Lumine sick. A finger tapped Lumine's shoulder, making him turn. 

"I'm gonna go to class, 'kay?" Kody states. Lumine nods, "Yeah, I'll see you after,"

"Uh," a voice says. Lumine turns to look and sees Elijah with his hand on his neck, looking very hesitant and even guilty. "H-hi... Kody..."

Lumine looks to Kody. His whole expression has darkened and he was even glaring at Elijah. Taken aback, Lumine's eyes widen a bit. He has never seen this look of Kody. This look of hatred, this look of absolute murder. 

Without any word of response, Kody  turned and stormed off; his hands balled into fists. Lumine turns to look at Elijah with a sour face. Kody obviously hates him. Then again, is Kody even capable of hating? 

...

...probably. 

A sigh came, "He hates me... Then again... no wonder..." Elijah mumbled. 

Lumine eyed the boy before he turned away. "I'm going back, see ya,"

"Do you hate me too?"

Lumine stopped. His half-lidded eyes turned to the ground. Did he hate Elijah? Sure, he's super annoying but Lumine couldn't find any real reason to hate or despise him, as much as he'd like to deny it. He always found a reason to hate someone. Didn't matter if it was a family member—or in Lumine's case, someone who was close enough, like a family friend or caretaker—or a complete stranger. He always found something. Always. Maybe he'll find something later on. If Elijah sticks around that is.

"Lumine?"

"...I don't think I hate you. But I don't think I like you either," Lumine turned his head, "But we'll see. Later,"

And with that, Lumine walked away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY IRENE. This took WAY too long! I am so sorry! And I know I am behind on updates for my other fic, I know and I apologize greatly! BUT better late than never right? Also, HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!!! WOO!! 
> 
> TURKEY! POTATOES! PUMPKIN PIE!
> 
> lol, sorry. Also, no updates until next week because.....
> 
>  
> 
> MY BIRTHDAY IS THIS SUNDAY!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Lmao, lame excuse amirite? That's all I have to say for this double chapter, I wish you all a great day and I hope you had a wonderful Thanksgiving!


	12. Chapter 12

_"I used to be friends with him,"_

_"...what?"_

_Elijah being friends with Kody? Really?_

_"Yeah..."_

_"What changed...? You said 'used to' so obviously something happened. What was it?"_

_"Well..."_

_**Two Years Ago...** _

_"I was running late to class and I didn't know what to do or where to go. I was knew to the school and I didn't know where my class was._

_"I just happened to be running down the same halls as Kody. He was walking away from a trashcan when I saw him. He was my best bet so I ran up to him to ask for directions._

_"'Where's classroom 13A?!' I yelled. He stared at me with wide eyes and asked, 'What..?'_

_"I didn't know what to do, I was running late, I was knew, no one gave me directions. 'I'm knew to this school so I don't know which classroom is where!' I explained. 'Please, can you tell me where classroom 13A is?'_

_"I felt like the dumbest person on the planet when he pointed to his left. We were standing right in front of my classroom. I awkwardly just babbled and then was about to enter when Kody was about to leave._

_"Of course, I thanked him as he was leaving. 'Thanks for you help, witch kid!' I yelled across the room. He turned back for a second and then walked away. I thought nothing of it at first. It was just a simple goodbye. So I just went into the classroom..."_

_"After school got out, I was on the bus riding home like my parents said. It was about a good ten minutes of riding the bus when I saw Kody sitting on the row to my right. He was staring at the window for a while before he pulled away. I just stared at him like a creep. When he finally noticed me, he immediately looked away and huddled into the corner._

_"It was about five or so minutes later the bus stopped a ways from my house. Kody just so happened to get off the same stop. It was awkward for us both so I decided to break the ice I guess._

_"'Could we be neighbors?' I said. Kody looked to me that time. Only for a few seconds though. 'What a funny coincidence!'_

_"'Yeah...' He said. Kody still kept his distance. Though, can't say I blame him. We were strangers then. After that small conversation, I noticed the path I needed to take to get to my house. So I said, 'My house is this way. We just moved there a few days ago,'_

_"'Really?' He asked. I nodded and then he turned the opposite direction, 'Sorry, but my house is this way,' he said._

_"I just simply said my goodbyes and left..."_

_"After a few days, I talked to him again. He was sitting outside all alone so I thought I'd keep him some company. I always saw him alone. Whenever I'd see him, he'd be walking with his head down and his hands in his pockets. So, I thought maybe I could make a new friend._

_"I walked up to him and sat down. 'Hi! We talked a few days ago, remember?' Kody looked so shocked. I thought nothing of it at the time. But, now that I think back on it, maybe it was some weird sign for something._

_"'Yeah, I remember,' he said and looked back to where he was looking. There was an awkward moment of silence before I broke the ice again. 'Nice weather we're having huh?'_

_"'I guess...' I felt like he was giving me signs to leave him alone. Maybe he was. We sat there for a good three minutes until he finally said, 'Did you need something?'_

_"'No, just wanted to say hi!' I said. Kody stared at me for a while until he finally said, 'Well... are you done then?"_

_"'Guess I am,' I said. I got up and started to leave. I walked towards the side of the school afterwards and I kept thinking about him. He was always alone, so I just simply wanted to keep him company. But after that little greeting, I started to think maybe he wanted to be alone._

_"After a while of walking, that's when that girl stopped me. I think her name was Mona. But she stopped to warn me. About Kody. She said, 'I actually saw you with Kody so I thought I'd-' but I interrupted her with my loud mouth. I just said, 'So the witch kid is named Kody,'_

_"That's when she covered my mouth. And started freaking out badly. I remember her whispering, 'Don't call him that, she might hear,' the girl she was talking about was Calla. Turns out, she's the most strongest and most popular kid in the school so if anyone gets on her bad side the whole school will look down on them. That's why everyone bullies Kody._

_"But, did I listen to the warning? No. I didn't. I said goodbye and I ran until I found Kody. He was walking to class with his head down again and I called out his name. He turned around, 'Who told you my name-' I interrupted of course. I stopped running when I was in front of him and I said, 'Please be my friend!'_

_"Kody stared at me for a while with wide eyes until he said, 'N-no I can't-'_

_"'Oops, sorry! I don't take no for an answer!' I said. Kody just simply smiled and nodded, 'Okay,'"_

 

"Hey..."

"Lumine, wake up!"

Lumine jolted awake, his ears pointing straight up. "Hey," Lumine turned and saw Kody crouching in front of him. "You slept through the day again. Class is over,"

Lumine rubbed his eyes and suppressed a yawn. "Wha..." He looked up to the sky, "Dammit. Well then, let's go and hurry up to the bus," 

 

**»«**

 

"Okay then,"  

The two teens stood up and started walking towards the bus stop. Kody had his hands in his pockets as he walked beside Lumine and kept his head down a little. Kody will have to thank Lumine for helping him later. 

"Aah! I forgot my backpack!" 

Kody lifted his head and saw Elijah running towards the school. He past by and Kody caught a glimpse of his face. He was looking at Kody. Kody closed his eyes and continued walking beside Lumine.

 

**»«**

 

"Aiden?" 

"Hm?" 

"What are you doing?"  

"Paperwork?" 

"You call that paperwork?! Stop scribbling on the back of the pages!" 

Aiden stopped doodling and just whined. "But it's so booooring! Besides, no one will care!"

Sherry then smacked Aiden over the head with her stacks of paper. "Aah!" 

"Oh, by the way, there has been an awful lot of kids disappearing lately," Sherry looked at the stacks of papers in her hands, "The police suspects that the same people are behind the disappearing. They haven't been making any progress on the case, so they're asking for our assistance...

"Also... The kid's who have gone missing are kids ages nine to fifteen,"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! Another update! Okay, I was super bored so I decided to update this. I know, I said no updates till next week, but c'mon! I was dying of boredom! All i was able to do was sit and eat. So I tried writing. But, i was bored so that's why this chapter isn't that good, cause I did it with boredom. Okay, I'm gonna try to get more updates in before the weekend as I explained in the previous chapter, so here's chapter fourteen! I hope you enjoyed! I wish you all a great day!


	13. ANNOUNCEMENT

**uh yeah. totally forgot to mention this. I sorta overestimated how long Kody and Lumine actually spent time together. like alone. so ima fix that and unpublish one of the chapters and make a new one that has some komine moments ;3 ok that's all, I hope you are all having a wonderful day/night!**

 

**(Edit:) ok, so just realized this, but I actually wasn't updating as much as I was on wattpad (in case you forgot, this is on wattpad) so I actually don't need to delete anything. Only add extras. So yea, expect that. Buh-bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey," 

"Mm...?"

"Is it okay if we stop by the store real quick? I need to buy a new textbook and a few groceries..."

"Sure, I guess..."

Kody smiled and Lumine just turned his attention back to the road. The bus was taking a while. Lumine sighed inwardly as his eyes darted to his shoes. What should he do with the Elijah situation? He seems genuinely sorry and guilty about leaving Kody. But...

"You okay?" Lumine's head snapped up and was met with a concerned Kody. Lumine shrugged off his concern and gave a simple answer, "Yeah. Just tired.."

Reluctantly, the witch let it go and Lumine went back to staring at the ground. He'll just have to think about it later. A faint sound of an engine made Lumine's ears perk up. The bus was coming--probably less than a half mile away. Lumine reached in his pocket and grabbed his bus ticket. Right on cue, the bus came zooming to Lumine and Kody soon skidding to a harsh stop. 

The two walked on the bus, flashed their tickets, and took a seat. The bus wasn't that full. It never was. But more people were riding it than normal. Kody and Lumine just took the nearest seat not wanting any unwanted attention. Lumine felt as if everyone was staring, _judging_. 

Kody seemed to feel the same given he kept shifting every few seconds. 

Shrugging, Lumine looked to the window.  It looked like it was going to start raining soon. Storm clouds were starting to fill the once clear sky. Lumine mentally cursed. They had no umbrella. But they had hoods at least. 

The bus slowed to a stop, making Lumine look over. The doors opened and a few kids got on, a few Lumine immediately recognized. They were from Kody's school. From that small standoff this morning. But the others were unknown. But they made Kody pull his hood over his head and look away. 

The teens walked past the two and took a seat not too far away, talking rather loud. 

"Yeah! Then, this dumb mutt came in and played hero. Ugh, I hate that kid and his dumb friend..."

"Ha! I bet you could take him on, you should jump him tomorrow!"

Lumine glanced at Kody. He was tense. Very tense. To the point where his shoulders covered his ears (well from just a hunch, it was hard to see with his hood on). Lumine blocked out the kids and impatiently waited for the bus to stop. The store wasn't that far now. And the bus should be taking a stop soon. Maybe Lumine could take Kody and they could walk the rest of the way. Or they could wait and risk those kids finding them. 

The bus skids to a stop and the doors open. "Anyone getting off?"

 _“...fuck it,”_ Lumine stood and ushered a confused Kody up and towards the doors. Lumine practically shoved him off the bus and quickly grabbed his hand and sped-walked away from the bus and towards the store. 

Lumine heard the bus drive off and continued to walk down the sidewalk with Kody. It was about five minutes later when the two were finally in the front of the store. Lumine had slowed down and finally realized that he was still holding Kody's hand. 

"Shit, sorry..." Lumine mumbled, releasing Kody's hand. Which looked a bit red around the wrists. Probably from Lumine's hand. "...did I hurt your hand?"

Kody quickly shook his head and unsubtly pulled down his sleeve. "No. You didn't," He cocked his head towards the store, "Let's get inside. It looks like it's about to rain,"

"Fuck, you're right..."

 

**»«**

 

"Got everything you need?"

Kody nodded and cheekily tapped his fingers on the cart's handle to prove it. Lumine just grunted and gave a short nod before he glanced at an isle. In fact, he's been glancing at that isle for a while now...

"Something you need?"

Lumine quickly shook his head, but his eyes proved otherwise. He looked at the baking isle again. Kody sighed and drove the cart towards the baking isle with a dumbstruck Lumine trotting after him.

"What is it?" Kody asked. Lumine's eyebrow raised and Kody asked again, "What is it you want? Waffles, cake, cupcakes..."

A rosy blush dusted Lumine's cheeks as he bashfully glanced at the Blueberry Pancake Mix. Kody let out a chuckle after a moment before he reached and took it off the shelf. 

"Didn't think you'd like pancakes,"

"Who in their right mind doesn't?"

Both of them took a moment and laughed. Lumine took the box from Kody and the witch swore he saw Lumine's eyes sparkle. Something you don't see often. Or at all. 

"C'mon, let's go before the box drowns in your drool,"

"Hey!"

Kody giggled and quickly drove the cart away before Lumine could grab him.

 

**«»**

 

After the two purchased the groceries, the rain was a full on downpour. Kody groaned as he trudged through the puddles that plagued the sidewalk. Lumine shivered as more rain seeped through his paper-thin clothes. His ears were pinned to his soaked hair and his shoes made a squishing sound every step he took. Kody felt a bit guilty. He was the one who had a hood, not Lumine. 

"You doing okay...?" Kody asked Lumine. He immediately nodded, but Kody caught the shiver. He was probably freezing.

"I should be used to the cold by now..." Lumine grumbled. Kody made a noise of confusion, making Lumine elaborate. "I'm from Terranevo. It's usually cold there. God, the winters were just horrible...!" 

He chuckled a bit. Kody hummed. "Do you miss being there?"

Lumine furrowed his eyebrows. He took a few seconds before he responded, "Not really. I mean, it was unsafe. That's why I'm here and not there..." Lumine lowered his head, "...and it was a bit lonely there..."

Kody stared at Lumine in confusion. Lumine seemed like the one who likes to be alone. He ditches Kody a few times when they're in the mansion. But... Maybe not? 

Maybe Lumine actually likes to be around people. Even though he doesn't show it. What was that saying Aiden told Kody?

 

_**"Never judge a book by its cover..."** _

 

Kody gave Lumine a small smile. "Well, at least that's not a problem here, huh?"

Lumine looked up to Kody and a small smirk appeared on his lips, his ears raising a bit. "Heh, you got that right...!"

They shared a laugh together, forgetting about the cold for a while. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and sappy. Noice. OK, so yeah expect these kinds of chapters. So, in case the announcement didn't make sense, basically I'm gonna kinda postpone the actual drama for a bit and add some chapters where Kody and Lumine spend time together and kinda form a bond to where they kinda become friends. So yeah, expect more chapters like this ^^
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! I wish you all a wonderful day/night! ❤


	15. Chapter 15

The two sloshed their way up the steps and into the mansion with bags of groceries in their hands. Kody opened the door immediately and the two stormed in, looking like walking rain clouds. Lumine shook his head and tail, water splashing everywhere. Kody took off his hood and walked over to the kitchen to put the bags down with Lumine following. Once the bags were down, the two immediately started to take the groceries out. 

Once the groceries were spread about the table, the two were quick to decide to change out of there soaked clothes. The two squished their way up the flight of stairs and into their rooms.

 

**»«**

 

Lumine was finally dry and had clean and warm clothes. He didn't have that much clothes--well of his own, but he found his black hoodie, a pair of black pants and black socks. He decided to ditch his shoes. They were both wet and unneeded. However, Lumine's hair was still damp. It honestly bothered him. He didn't like it when his hair wasn't dry. It stuck to his neck and water usually would drip on his dry clothes and sometimes would fall down his back. 

So, he decided to go over it with a towel. He had no blow dryer so he had to made do with what he had. He grabbed a small towel from the rack and started to rub his hair roughly until his hair wasn't as wet as before. 

 

Good news and bad news.

 

Good news: his hair was dryer than before.

Bad news: his hair looked like he came from a wind storm.

Groaning, Lumine grabbed a comb and quickly went through it until it looked decent. After finally finishing, Lumine decided to leave and see if Kody was done. He stepped out of his room and saw that Kody's door was opened a bit. Maybe he was already downstairs.

Lumine shrugged and walked towards the stairs. He slowly walked down the flight of stairs and looked towards the kitchen and saw Kody putting away the groceries. Lumine walked into the kitchen and Kody was quick to notice.

"Oh hey, Lumine!" 

"Hi. Need help?" Kody smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that'd be great! Er, can you put the boxed mix in that cupboard over there?" Kody pointed to a cupboard at the end of the line of its brothers. "Like the rice, oats, that stuff?"

Lumine nodded and grabbed all of the boxes and walked over to the cupboard. He opened the cupboard up and placed the boxes along with the others. 

" _Who the hell eats hot cereal?"_ Lumine questioned, " _Eh, guess I shouldn't be judging. I never tried it..."_

Lumine placed the boxes in and made sure to place the Pancake Mix where it was most concealed. He had learned how to make pancakes when he was little, so he doesn't want anyone to make pancakes before him. He's kinda glad Kody was willing to buy him this.

A small smile creeped its way to Lumine's lips as he closed the cupboard. Pancakes flooded his mind and he felt drool taking place. Words couldn't express how much he loved pancakes. The fluffiness, rich, golden-brown circles stacked and smothered with syrup and butter... 

"Lumine?" 

Lumine yipped and jumped at the sudden voice. He whipped around and saw Kody staring at him, amused and confused. "Uh, you okay?"

"H-huh? Oh! Yeah, I'm fine...!" Lumine rambled, his mind still on pancakes. Great, now he wants some. 

"You sure...? 'Cause you look like my dad when he found out his OTP was canon..."

"His wha-"

"Hey kids!" Aiden greeted cheerfully. Speak of the devil. Lumina suddenly smelled something foul. It made his nostrils burn and his ears to pin to his head.

"Ugh...!" Lumine exclaimed in disgust. Kody tilted his head a bit, "What's wrong, Lumine?"

Lumine brought his hand to his nose. "What the hell is that smell...?!"

Aiden made a noise of realization and quickly went to the sink. "Ah, that would be me. I almost forgot the reason why I came in here!" he said as he washed his hands thoroughly, "I was cleaning and I accidentally spilt some spoiled milk carton I found behind the bookshelf. So, I tried to clean it,"

Aiden turned off the water and grabbed a towel to dry his hands. He turned around a smile on his face, "Heh, the chemicals must be too strong for Lumine!"

Lumine groaned, removing his hand from his nose and crossing his arms. "You got that right! Geez, I feel like I'm inhaling a factory..." Lumine brought his hand to his temple, rubbing it. "Ugh...it's giving me a headache..."

Aiden chuckled, "Heh, sorry. If I'd known about all of those chemicals I would've taken precautions!" Aiden gave Lumine an apologetic smile, "I have some medicine if you want it?"

Lumine nodded. Kody walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a cup from it while Aiden searched for the medicine. If Lumine was being honest, this made him uncomfortable. Being babied. He hated it as a child, he hates it to this day. Even if it was minor things like this. 

Lumine rubbed his temple. All of this was just worsening his headache. A small cup was presented in front of him with a pink liquid in it. Lumine stared at it with curiosity. "What is it?"

"Medicine, of course. It'll help with your headache," Aiden explained. Immediately after his explanation, a cup of water was set next to the pink liquid. Lumine looked over to Kody, who simply flashed him a grin.

 _"At least it's not a potion..."_ Lumine picked up the freakishly small cup with his fingers and took it in one gulp. The taste wasn't that bad, but it made Lumine take the water immediately afterwards.

It entertained Aiden at least. "What? You never took medicine before?"

Lumine took his last gulp of water and set down the cup. "I'm just not used to the taste. I never took medicine for anything unless it was essential..."

In the corner of his eye, Lumine saw Kody tilt his head and raise an eyebrow while Aiden just grinned. "Well, you'll have to get used it sooner or later. Headaches can be a real nuisance,"

"Aiden!" A voice called, making everyone jump a bit. Aiden more than anyone. In fact, he looked like he was about to hide in one of the lower cupboards. Storming around the corner was Sherry with a rolled up newspaper in her hand. She looked very murderous. 

Lumine took a few steps towards Kody and watched Sherry beat Aiden with the newspaper. "You have work to do!"

"Ah! Sherry! We talked about the newspaper- ow!" 

"Get back in your office!" Sherry yelled, chasing Aiden away and probably towards his office. Kody let out an awkward chuckle that forced Lumine to look at him.

"This happens a lot. My dad's lazy and doesn't like to do work..." Lumine gave a short nod, "...and Sherry beats him with a rolled up newspaper,"

The two shared a laugh together and stood by the table in a comfortable silence. A few seconds had passed and Kody decided to break the ice. 

"So...you never treated your headaches?"

"Nah, I pulled through. I didn't want Papa to worry or waste any medicine on me. Especially if it was some stupid headache,"

Kody frowned, "I don't think the medicine would've been wasted,"

"That so?"

"Yeah. I mean, if it helps with pain--especially for a kid, then I don't really see how it would go to waste," 

Lumine stared at Kody. A few seconds passed and a small chuckle left Lumine, "You're such a mom..."

"Huh?"

"You worry too much. Like a mom,"

Kody laughed, "And you're a stubborn child, so I guess we both have titles,"

Lumine huffed out a laugh and shook his head lightly, "Yeah yeah..."

Kody beamed. He looked up at the clock and then back to Lumine, "It's not that late. Wanna play some videogames?"

"Hell yeah...!"

Chuckling, Kody walked out of the kitchen with Lumine following, a smile tugging at his lips. 

As much as he'd deny it, Kody...was actually a cool kid. At first, Lumine thought he was just some rich brat who got everything he wanted and didn't know what boundaries meant. But, after spending a few months with him, Lumine had saw that he was the direct opposite. 

Kody knew and respected boundaries. He had just enough money of his own for essentials and only spent it when absolutely necessary. He was far from a brat. Sure, he was a bit of a handful at times, stubborn enough to put a mule to shame, but he was a good kid. He helped those in need and even with everyone hating him at school, he endured it and stayed positive.

Lumine might not call him a friend just yet, but he sure as hell respected him. And he doesn't think that'll change anytime soon. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So, I know I'm kinda going off course with the story, but I swear it's for a good reason! A reason I really gotta stop repeating -∆-; anyways, I hope you enjoyed! I wish you all a wonderful day/night!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I hope you enjoyed! I wish you all a great day!


End file.
